Ghosts and magical Politics
by Neeko96
Summary: Jake is in his senior year of High school, and while his life has gotten less crazy, it's still a crazy balancing act. Magic has to be a secret, and when a certain magical amulet falls into the human world, he'll need a little ghostly help to keep it out of the wrong hands. (Cover image by notbecca)
1. Chapter 1

**So for anyone who follows my other stories, I'm going to tell you now they are still being worked on. Whenever I get stumped on them, I start writing something new to give my brain a break. This story is one of those, it is completely finished as of right now. That means I won't be leaving this one one hanging for months on end. A week at most.**

 **This DP x AD cross was heavily inspired by a comic drawn by notbecca on Deviantart. For right now this is just a short prologue and the other chapters will be longer though there won't be more than maybe... 10 chapters to this story. Enjoy.=^-^=**

 **Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. Enough said.**

 **Ch. 1 - Ghosts and Dragons**

* * *

Jake stretched as he sat in hiding with Fu Dog. They were on a stake out watching for a black market deal in Central Park. "Man, is this gonna happen sometime tonight? Got catch some Zs if I'm gonna get anywhere with that test tomorrow." Jake groaned after noting it was past midnight.

"Cool it Jake. You know how these guys are. Somethin about the timing and the position of the moon... somethin like that." He muttered curiously before looking back into his binoculars. "Oh hey kid, it's on." He gestured for Jake to look for himself.

He took the binoculars to see two trolls strolling up to the bridge with large clubs. "Check it. Ugly and uglier."

Fu chuckled a bit before becoming serious. "No time for jokes kid, this is serious. As soon as the supplier shows up, we gotta swipe that amulet."

Jake wore a cocky expression. "Come on now Fu, you know the Amdrag is on it."

Fu dog rolled his eyes. "But how long.." He muttered to himself.

"Oh Fu, I see leprechauns... It's Brocamas again." He almost growled thinking back to the Aztec Skulls incident. "So he's got the amulet."

"Yeah, and if we let him trade it to those trolls it'll be real bad."

Jake raised a brow. "Come on Fu they're trolls."

"Come on kid, wise up. What do trolls normally do when they work to get powerful magical artifacts?"

Jake's smile twisted into a grimace. "Oh yeah, they're workin for someone. Know the boss man?"

"I got a tip from an old buddy of mine that it could be Pandarus which would make this worse than it already is."

Jake furrowed his brow. "Could you just tell me what the stupid necklace does already?"

"No time, get in there!" He directed as he pushed Jake's face into the bushes.

Jake spit out the brush before bursting into flame. "Dragon up!" He bolted from the shadows and dove at the leprechauns. "Sorry Brocamas, no sale!" He landed in an attack pose as he stared down the small men. "Hand over the amulet and no one gets hurt." They all jumped in surprise before one of them threw a sack at Jake. "What the-"

"Sorry American Dragon, but this deal cannot be cancelled." The bag burst open in a flash, and golden sparks rained all around Jake clouding his vision.

"Oh boy... fell for the shiny in a sack bit." Fu groaned from the bushes. "Why does that work so well?"

Jake flailed through the flashes, and was able to grab a few of the clever little rascals, but none of the ones he grabbed had the amulet. "Hand over... oh.. Hand over... dang! Which one of you has it anyway!?" He kept struggling to see until he heard Brocamas yelp.

"Hey, give me back the amulet of Eragon now!" Jake's ears shot up at the strange voice. It had a bazaar echo to it he couldn't quite place.

"Get out of the way!" A troll bellowed as he swung down his club on the intruder. He was quickly turned around, and the second troll ended up hitting him by mistake.

"Ha, found it!" The intruder snatched the amulet from the leprechaun's case, and held it up. "Good, now maybe I can enjoy some time off."

Jake was finally starting to see straight as he took note of the glowing intruder. "Oh hey! Give that back!" He flew up to him and shook most of the sparks from his eyes.

"Back? It was never yours in the first place you over grown lizard."

Jake glared at the cocky young man, and could almost see him clearly before a club met his tail hard. "Yah!" He wailed as a burst of fire erupted from his mouth.

It caught the intruder off guard, and the amulet fell from his hands. "The amulet!" The other troll snatched it up, while the first one cut the intruder off with a wide swing of his club. It hit its mark as he was tossed off and skidded over the water a few times before disappearing.

Jake growled as he flew up, and quickly caught sight of the trolls again. He chased them down to the edge of the park before a cloud of colored dust appeared out of nowhere. "Wha?!"

"Begone American Dragon!" A whirlwind erupted and before Jake could place the voice he was tangled in the nearest tree.

"Hey Jake, you remember that talk we had about getting the amulet at ALL COSTS! Gramps is going to be ranting in mandarin for hours after this."

"Awww man!" Jake groaned as he hung haphazardly in place.

 **(Cue theme song right?)**

* * *

"I cannot believe you lost the amulet!" He continued for several minutes in Chinese as Jake covered his ears from the foreign disappointment. He was still red in the face when he was done.

"Chill gramps, I mean enchanted jewelry are a dime a dozen at the Magus Bazaar aren't they? What's so great about this one?"

Lao Shi took a few deep breaths before regaining his composure. "Jake, you have been the American Dragon for a couple of years now. I do not believe you would so easily question it when I tell you something is important."

Jake furrowed his brow. "Gramps everything you ask me to do is important." The young dragon pointed out in slight frustration.

"He does have a point you know." Fu added in only to be met with a glare from the old man.

"That is not important. This particular amulet was an extremely dangerous artifact!" He yelled before turning back to Jake with another calming breath. "Look Jake, you are halfway through your last year of high school and so I did not want you to feel as stressed as I have made you in the past. I decided not to tell you the true nature of the amulet because I thought it would help, but now I see perhaps that has only made it worse."

"Wait, you're really gonna tell him?" Fu asked in surprise. "But I thought that was-"

"A highly guarded secret of the dragon council. They presented the case to the American Dragon and so it should be alright to tell him."

Jake raised a surprised brow. "The dragon council?! Yo G, why didn't you tell me it was that level of important!?"

"Because young dragon, all things should be counted as equally important no matter how small the job." He advised with a wise expression.

"Yeah, but I would've... you know..."

"Would it have really made a difference?" His grandfather inquired knowing his grandson all too well.

Jake looked sheepish as he twiddled his fingers. "Uh well, no or... maybe a little." He expressed with his fingers indicating the amount.

"Then you are not trying hard enough!" Lao Shi yelled at the top of his lungs. After another few minutes of shouting in mandarin he calmed again, and began to explain more about the mission. "The dragon council, as you know, was put in place to protect the magical world. You of course also know of the story of the Dark Dragon being the first dragon to break away from this inherent destiny."

With the mention of the dark dragon Jake's eyes became more focused than Lao Shi normally sees them. "So this is dark dragon bad."

"In a way young dragon. You see the Amulet of Eragon is an ancient and magical artifact able to turn its wearer into an elder dragon. If you do not remember my previous explanation, just know that they are much like regular dragons aside from having an indefinite life span."

"Oh yeah, the last one was how old? 1200? or was it 2100?" Fu interjected curiously as he tried to remember.

Jake's eyes widened. "Whoa... are there any of those around now?"

Lao Shi shook his head. "No, but if they were, they would no doubt be either on the dragon council or as equal threat as the Dark Dragon once posed. You see Jake, with each year a dragon's magical power grows."

"So you can imagine what 2100 years can do for 'em... or was it 1200?" He tossed the idea aside. "Either way, it's bad news if Eli Pandarus gets his paws on it."

Jake sat up with a serious expression. "If this amulet is so dangerous, why didn't the dragon council put it under lock and key already?" He asked curiously. "Surely something so dangerous had to be worth a magical version of fort knocks."

"Alas young dragon, it was not that simple. The Amulet of Eragon is an artifact originally created by the great Wizard Blowhard to imprison the spirits of two warring elder dragons." Jake's chuckle at the name didn't go unnoticed.

"They fought like cats and dogs for centuries." Fu added in which got a minor glare from Lao Shi for interrupting.

"So there's two elder dragons in this thing?"

Lao Shi shook his head. "No there are 2 amulets. They were given to a special line of human royalty to ensure their protection from those who would seek to misuse the power. Only those of that line can use the power properly. Anyone else who attempts to use the amulet will only find themselves in an uncontrollable fit of rage."

Jake raised a brow as he rubbed his chin. "So then Pandarus can't use it either."

"Yet Jake." Fu corrected ominously. "You see Jake, there is a way to counter the spell that makes only those of that royal line able to use it. It is one that was closely guarded by the family, and was thought to be lost."

Jake seemed confused. "So... he still can't use it? Am I missing the urgency here?"

Lao Shi sighed as he clasped his hands together in his robe. "For what possible reason could Pandarus seek the amulet unless he was able to use that power properly?"

"So basically, don't take the chance kid." Fu explained more directly to which Lao Shi nodded. "Yes."

Jake stood up and crossed his arms. "Alright then I'll just have to get it back."

Lao Shi held up a finger to stop him. "Ah, but first we must think on our strategy young dragon. We must assume that Pandarus can use the amulet at any time, and use the utmost caution." He turned and pulled a scroll from the shelf. He opened it up and blew the dust from it that had Jake hacking up a storm. "You will need to enlist the aid of the royal line of Eragon if you wish to take back the amulet successfully."

Jake crossed his arms confidently. "Cool G, so where do I find these guys? Not a lot of real royals in New York these days."

Lao Shi traded a glance with Fu dog. "Yeah, I got ya. It's not a place in New York kid. We're going dimension hopping."

Jake was quickly bewildered. "Dimension hopping? To where?"

Lao Shi threw up some powder before burning it with his dragon fire. "The Infinite Realms." He informed as a swirling green portal appeared from the flames.

* * *

 **So that's my first part. I'd always though about a crossover for this but I could never come up with a solid idea... so I went with the obvious one. Either way I think it worked out and hopefully ya'll will agree when i'm done posting it. I made them older here since I thought it would be more fun, and they'd know what they were doing instead of tripping over each other... though I guess that's what happened already huh? LOL. Another thing that really bothered me was how they kept insisting Jake was in Jr. High despite all the school events that happened in the show. Homecoming, Student Council, Graduation with caps and gowns, year book hype. All this stuff is normal for HIGH school, but I've never seen a middle school with all this.**

 **Anyway, please let me know if you liked it or I suppose hate it?... In a comment below! I plan to update with a new longer chapter in a few days.=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghosts and Magical Creatures

**So here's the second installment. This one is twice the length as the first chapter, and I plan to make these chapters around 3 to 4 thousand words to keep it from dragging on or being overly short. I also want to note that any references to dragon appearance will be based mostly on the season 1 appearances. I generally think dragons look cooler in that style though the Jake I draw from is kind of a mixture. (Mostly 1 though since I hate season 2's proportions) Anyway, enjoy.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 2 - Ghosts and Magical Creatures**

* * *

"Yo Fu, this place is seriously wacked out." Jake commented as he flew through the green void like world. He couldn't quite tell if it was sky or... something else as it changed like a lava lamp.

"Take it easy kid, this place has got my lunch fighten back..." He groaned from Jake's back. "And it's winning."

"You hurl on me, and you will never ride on my back again." Jake warned with a stern tone that hinted of disgust.

Fu wrapped his paws around Jake's neck. "Oh, I can't take it anymore..." He then looked up and saw the barred door. "12 'o clock kid, and step on it!" His face went green a bit as Jake flew down towards the gate. He landed on a small piece of ground, and Fu Dog dropped off his back with a sickened groan. "Never again... ugh.."

"You sure this is the place Fu? I don't see a doorbell or anything."

Fu groaned from the ground as he looked up at the door. "You don't need one. Denizens of the infinite realms are instantly let in. You, however, just need to roar... urp..."

Jake cringed as his face flashed a sickly green. "Alright, but you gotta fix that if you're riding back with me Fu." Jake then turned to the door and took a deep breath. Roaring, surprisingly enough, was not a simple skill to learn even if you are a dragon. In Jake's case, a genuine roar can really only be used when he isn't in a hurry. He let it build up in his throat while holding back a fire breath. As soon as he felt he had it, he released a moderately impressive roar all things considered. "Ha, check my roar Fu." Jake boasted as he held his claws on his hips. When he didn't get a response, he turned to see Fu Dog hurling over the cliff edge and he rolled his eyes. The bars started to open slowly a moment later, and Jake turned to check on Fu Dog. "Alright Fu, doors open."

Fu wiped his mouth and took a breath. "Alright I got ya. I'm comin... urp..." He took the lead on all fours as he shook the nausea as best he could. As soon as they stepped through the swirling portal, that was blocked by the bars, the two of them found themselves in a medieval castle town. To either side of them was a large dragon statue that marked the boarder of the town.

"Whoa... talk about a blast from the past. It's like a renaissance fair out here." He saw a few of the towns folk dress in period dress. "Ooo... A little too much."

"Alright kid, now that we're in we need to be careful. Eragon may be ruled by a dragon, but ghosts still don't really mix well with other magical creatures. Keep on your toes."

Jake nodded as he continued to look around. "Yeah yeah Fu, I got..." He turned to look down at his magical assistant. "Hold on what did you just say? Ghosts? Ya'll didn't mention anything about ghosts." He pointed out just thinking about the 1 time he had to deal with them.

Fu raised a brow. "We didn't? Didn't gramps mention the fact that the spirit of an elder dragon is what was sealed in the amulet?"

Jake rubbed his scaled chin. "Uh... maybe..."

Fu rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Come on kid, work with me here. The dragon spirit is sealed in an amulet so of course it should come as no surprise that it would fit in real nice with ghosts."

"But you said we were visiting a human royal family." Jake countered showing he listened a bit more than Fu thought.

"Sure, but they ain't human anymore. Eragon ain't been a human kingdom for over 2000 years. It was then passed down in the line of ghostly rulers." He then pulled a scroll from his fur rolls. "Now knowledge of the Infinite Realms is pretty dated, but ghostly monarchies are the kind that continue for centuries under the same king. Le'see... The current ruler of Eragon should be Prince Aragon. Geez... what an original name." Fu remarked as he read down the scroll.

"So now we gotta talk to this prince about the amulet?"

"Yeah, but like I said, ghosts don't mix well with other magical creatures so keep sharp. The infinite Realms is home to millions of them."

Jake's ears went down at the idea of possibly fighting millions of ghosts. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I know the last time we went over ghosts you said they were very rare magical creatures. Where did millions of them come from!?" He demanded in slight panic. "And why come here if it meant possibly fighting that many!?"

Fu quickly shushed him as he looked around. Only a few people had taken notice of them, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Calm down Jake, if you don't make a scene we may not have too. Think about it, there are only 2 amulets. That means the royals will be missing 1." He pointed to the castle. "We walk up, inquire about an amulet being found in the human world then ba-boom, they help us in order to get it back." He explained confidently to his partner.

Jake took a moment to think it over and it really didn't sound like a bad idea. "Hmm, that sounds like a decent plan Fu."

"Decent? Come on, when have I steered you wrong?" Jake raised a suspicious brow at the Shar Pei. He gave a sheepish laugh before starting their walk up to the castle before Jake got even more suspicious of him. The unfortunate thing he failed to mention that was written on the scroll is that Prince Aragon was known more commonly as 'Aragon the Intolerable' due to his spoiled behavior.

He trotted down the main street with Jake not far behind before they were stopped by armored knights. "Halt dragon!" They demanded. "What business do you have at the castle of her majesty?" One demanded with a pupiless purple glare.

"Her majesty..." Fu muttered questioningly.

Jake heard him and gulped. "Uh... we really need to talk with your uh... princess-"

"Queen Dorathea does not speak to mortals without worthy cause." The other interrupted in insult and anger.

"Uh yeah, my greatest apologies. I meant to say we really need to speak to her royal highness the Queen." The knights traded glances before glaring down at the intruders.

"Perhaps you wish to submit your request for an audience with the Court Steward." It was more of a demand as one of them gestured to the large castle doors. "See that you do not get lost mortal!"

Jake nodded meekly as both he and Fu Dog dashed through to the doors. "Oh man... I swear those guards wanted to skewer us." He took a relieved breath.

"Don't relax yet kid, we still gotta make it to the audience with the Queen, and I have no idea what she'll be like." Though he secretly wished she were nicer than Aragon.

As soon as they entered the large door a finely dressed servant approached them. "The Steward will be with you momentarily." He stood in front of them unflinching as the two wondered if they were supposed to just stand around. "Eh-hem." A ghost suddenly cleared his throat beside them. "If you would please follow me to the Steward's chamber." He gestured for them to follow, but said nothing else.

They arrived in a regal room with a carpet that led up to a desk covered in papers and quills. "Ah, some very interesting guests have arrived." A refined voice wondered aloud as the Steward made himself known. He was quite tall, but lanky. The receding pale skin of his face made Jake flinch at the sight and think about the possibility of a zombie. "For what purpose do mortals such as yourselves come to stain the ground of our fair realm?" He said it in such a pleasant voice the 2 of them almost missed the insult.

"Uh wha... oh right. We need an audience with your Queen."

"It's very important we speak with her as soon as possible." Fu added in for emphasis.

The Steward didn't look particularly pleased but he shrugged and headed over to his desk. "That may be a problem for our Queen is very busy these days. I'm quite sure her appointments have been full for months... oh, actually if I remember correctly she does have about a 15 minute window now due to her appointment not arriving. I suppose I can fit you in to speak with her now if she would allow it."

Jake's eyes were wide with excitement. "Really? Oh I mean.." He straightened his posture and bowed. "It would be an honor." Fu rolled his eyes at Jake's poor save.

The Steward looked displeased as he gestured to his left. "Of course. Come along, and we will see if she will see you." They followed the tall ghost through a few halls before coming up to a grand one with doors as high as the ceiling. He knocked on them, and no sooner did he that a smaller ghost peeked up from the floor beyond the door. "Guests for her Royal Highness?" He asked and the Steward nodded. "Yes umm..." He turned to them. "What was your name dragon?"

Jake hadn't realized they didn't asked for his name before. "Oh right, name's Jake Long. You know, The American Dragon."

The Steward raised a brow before nodding to the smaller ghost. "I'll introduce you in a moment should she permit." He dashed away behind the door and true to his word, a moment later the doors were opening. "Presenting, Jake Long, the American Dragon." He bellowed rather effectively. "And his dog." He added at the end upon noticing the canine.

Fu took quick offense, but Jake blocked him with a claw. "Cool it Fu, we're on a mission remember?" He then proceeded forward along a regal carpet that led up to a grand throne. Around the room were paintings and murals of stained glass. Upon the throne sat a very serious woman with blonde braided hair topped with a glimmering crown.

The guards on either side of her throne looked tense as the 2 approached. "Speak mortal." One ordered.

"Uh yes, well first of all, we wanna thank you for seeing us on such short notice your majesty." Jake started a little nervous about how he's suppose to talk to a queen without being attacked by what could be an army of knight ghosts. "We ran accross-"

"My Queen! Urgent news!" Another ghost burst in seemingly out of breath. He held a scroll in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" She demanded from her seat.

"My apologies my Queen, but we received news from Sir Phantom, and I thought it prudent to bring it to you as soon as possible!" He responded with a bow while holding up the message.

Queen Dora quickly stood from her throne with urgency. "Of course, I am pleased you have done so." She then gestured to her guards. "Please escort these mortals out. I no longer have time for an audience with them today." The guards went to work without a word as they held their shields to encourage the departure of the dragon and dog.

As soon as they were out the doors the Steward wore a small grin. "Ah, my apologies, but urgent matters must be addressed. I have taken a detailed look at her majesty's schedule, and I believe we have an opening for about 3 months from today."

Jake could tell he was happy they were booted out, but he knew better than to say anything if he wanted to get out of there in one piece. "Alright, we'll take it. Anyway you can keep us in the loop about a sudden opening before then?" The Steward frowned at the dog as he began to write.

* * *

Jake fell on the bean bag chair in the back of the shop while Fu Dog made a B-line for the bathroom. "Seriously Fu, I'm crating you if we need to go back."

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled before slamming the door to relinquish whatever was left of his lunch in privacy.

"Troubles young dragon?" Lao Shi asked as he came from the front counter.

Jake crossed his arms. "Well we didn't get more than like 2 seconds of her royal highness' time for one. Two, you both failed to mention having to go to a dimension full of ghosts!"

The old dragon pulled at his beard a little. "I suppose, but did I not mention the fact that an elder dragon's spirit is what's sealed in the amulet? Certainly that meant ghosts were involved."

Jake raised a brow at the old man. "Not nearly clear enough. I could've gotten wrecked by a million ghosts and ended up one myself." He complained in annoyance. "After all that work, we lose our chance for some last minute news from some knight."

"Oh yeah, feelin so much better now." Fu Dog cheered as he slumped outside the bathroom door. "You know, somethin was botherin me when I heard that name. I feel like I've heard of this Sir Phantom before."

Lao Shi raised a curious brow. "That is very strange... I find that name sounding familiar as well, but I cannot place it." He then shook it from his mind as he looked back at Jake. "So when do you plan to go back and attempt to speak with her again?"

Jake glanced a Fu who pulled a scroll from his fur. "To ye the American Dragon, I hereby grant an audience to her royal highness Queen Dorthea on the third night of the waning moon at the peak of the... blah blah blah. Basically it's 3 months from now." He finished in annoyance as he shoved it back into his fur.

Lao Shi wore a grim expression. "Then we will need to think of something else to acquire the amulet. Who knows how much time we have."

* * *

Danny flew invisibly over the skyscrapers of New York with a frustrated expression. "It just had to be New York didn't it? I would've had better luck in Chicago!" He floated down to an edge of one of the buildings and sat down next to a gargoyle. "I wouldn't even have this problem if that stupid dragon hadn't gotten in the way." He rolled his eyes. "And only Aragon could lose something so powerful after a few hours in the human world." He'd run into the guy several days ago when he'd chased him through a portal. After losing track of him for most of the day he ran across him again moaning about his missing amulet. To make matters worse, a bunch of trolls showed up, and before he knew it, Aragon had vanished without a trace. "Perfect."

His thoughts were interrupted by a snarl from beside him. He turned to see the angry glare of a stone creature which only made him jump before he got angry. "You want some of this boulder butt?" His hand lit up, and eyes glowed intensely. "I am not in the mood to play." The gargoyle took a few steps back while still snarling. "Yeah, I thought so." He then leaned on his arm. "I suppose I should add New York being the mecha of magic in the country to my list." His phone rang to interrupt his brooding next though the caller ID quickly brightened his mood. "Hey Sammy." He chirped to an annoyed tone on the other side.

" _You better be alone."_ She threatened with a teasing tone. Sam was a Goth, and so never liked to sound girly or meek in anyway. As such, the only ones who could get away with calling her that were her parents (unfortunately) and her boyfriend. " _So how's the hunt in the big apple?"_

"A pain in the ass to be honest. I all but had the amulet last night until this dumb dragon but in."

" _A dragon? Really?"_

Danny nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yeah, I mean I was told New York was the center of magic in the country, but it's ridiculous. I was just growled at by a statue." He complained to his girlfriend.

" _Gargoyle."_ She corrected with an informed tone.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have never been a fan of magic, magical creatures or whatever."

 _"This have anything to do with the fact that magic can hurt you like ghost weapons?"_

"Ch! No... a little... It's more like the magic that trips me up I have a problem with. Desiree for example, or that stupid magic orb Freak Show had, or-"

" _I get it Danny, really. Magic is obnoxious."_ She agreed to sooth his frustration. " _Just try not to let it get you too worked up. It'll only make finding the amulet harder."_ She advised with a comforting tone.

"Yeah I know... I guess I should just enjoy the city a little while I'm here. You sure you don't need a souvenir?"

He heard her chuckle on the phone. " _Danny I'm fine. I don't need anything really... but if it makes you feel better, and gets your mind off the frustration then go look for something you think I'd like."_ She encouraged. " _Also, they updated the school schedule. The decontamination looks like it'll take a bit longer. You'll have just under a week."_

Danny raised a brow. "But I thought my parents were directing the decontamination?"

" _Yeah, but your dad kind of... well let's just say he got excited working in the underground storage locker, and the food got revitalized."_ She explained which made Danny cringe.

"Oh, I hope they don't still serve any of that. It'll give mystery meat a whole new meaning." He then stretched a bit. "Alright, I guess I should grab something to eat."

" _Then go, and try not to go too deep into China town. You might come out all ghost."_ She joked. " _Love you ghost boy."_ She then hung up before Danny could say anything else which always frustrated the halfa when she did.

"Well, love you too.." He rolled his eyes and took to the sky again.

* * *

 **So ghosts don't like magic for obvious reasons, but there are ghosts who can use magic. They're a bit an exception since they really are just as vulnerable to magic as other ghosts. Now about this Sir Phantom bit, this is really only a HC I use to explain his relation to Dora. as the one who helped her free her kingdom he would be given a title of honor. Knight just fit good.=^-^=**

 **As always please leave comments and questions in a review. =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ghosts and Traps

**I almost forgot about this one, and I only just started. Anyway here's chapter 3, and things get better from here.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 3 - Ghosts and Traps**

* * *

As the sun set the halfa returned to the strange motel he'd booked for his stay. The clerk never left the counter, and if he really wanted to know, he'd more than likely find he was some sort of magical creature. The pamphlets in the lobby advertized a variety of magical sights and shops. "It makes me wonder how humans haven't noticed around here." He looked over the few he had on the table in his room before sighing, and putting down his take out bag. "I guess it'll be down to a night patrol again." He groaned with a yawn.

It was safe to say sleep was hard to come by over the past few days. It was hard enough just finding the amulet the first time, if not sheer chance. He picked up one of the pamphlets and flopped down on the bed to take a look. It was advertising Pandarus Tower, and what services you could get there. "I wonder if Sam would like to go eat here. I don't get many chances to take her to a restaurant with 5 stars." He then looked at some of the pictures. "Nah, it would probably be filled with wackos visiting the city. I guess a popular spot would have that problem no matter what."

A rattling and a whine finally broke his concentration. He looked over by the window, and Cujo was wide awake in his ghost proof kennel. "Oh, sorry boy. I'll take you out don't worry." He slid back off the bed and headed over. "I'm pretty sure there's another dog park somewhere, I mean this is a city after all." He'd already messed up going to the first one he found for... ghost related reasons. Cujo jumped up to lick him after he was released.

* * *

"Hey Jake check out this awesome comic." Spud called as both he and Trixi entered the electronics store. He was waving a pristine new comic with a pumped expression while Trixi could only roll her eyes at it.

Jake pushed the curtain aside to greet them. "Hey, what's up Trixi, Spud." He asked as a bumped each of their fists. "Sorry I bailed on the skate park, but gramps wanted to go over the mission from last night."

Trixi raised a pointed finger. "You mean the one that made you zonk out in the middle of the math test?"

Jake wore a dreadful expression just thinking about it. "Yeah..."

"Don't sweat it dude, there's still the astronomical chance that you could ace the test based solely on the few answers you were able to put down added to whatever strange pattern your drool formed on the paper." Spud encouraged with his standard mellow tone. "Anyway dude, I got this new Phantom comic, and I wanted-"

"Come on Spud, you know that's not my thing." He took the comic in hand just to appease his friend and looked at the cover. The ghostly hero had a black and white jumpsuit and was firing a green energy beam at an evil vampire looking ghost. He raised a brow at it as he looked. "You know... something about this..."

"Yo Jakey, about that mission last night. I know you didn't really succeed since you mentioned some glowing guy got in your way-"

"Trixi! That's it!" Jake suddenly announced as if he'd found a cure for cancer.

He pulled the comic up to kiss it which made Spud cringe. "No dude it's mint condition!"

Jake quickly flipped it around. "This is the guy!" He gestured to the hero.

"What guy?" She asked completely lost.

"This is the guy that got in my way last night." He repeated with a successful grin.

Trixi raised a brow at the comic. "Uh Jakey... you know that's a comic book character right?"

Jake turned the comic back around to see it. "The guy was flying, glowing, wearing black and white, and fired a green energy blast. Who else could it be?"

"Someone real?" Trixi proposed rationally.

"Or perhaps my comic book hero is truly a real live hero!" He paused and looked at the comic. "Or as alive as a ghost hero can be I guess."

"or someone real." Trixi reiterated to the star struck Spud.

Jake looked over the comic again. "Well even if it's not him, it's someone who looks enough like him. Maybe I can use this to find out if anyone's seen that glowing guy I saw."

Trixi rolled her eyes. "Yeah let's just stroll around the city askin if anyone's seen a comic book hero look alike. We'll either end up at a comic book convention or the crazy house. Think about it Jake." She insisted as she crossed her arms.

"What's so crazy?" Fu Dog asked as he appeared from the back with a news paper.

Trixi took the comic to show him. "Jake wants to take this around and ask if anyone's seen a look alike. Please tell him he's trippin Fu Dog."

Fu looked at the comic quizzically. "Why look for someone like this?"

"He looks like that guy that got in the way of our mission last night. He glows, wears black and white, flies, and shoots green energy."

Fu then furrowed his brow. "Wait... you mean you think it was a ghost?"

Jake thought about it a moment. "Yeah I guess."

Fu wore a grin as he put his paper down. "Then we may just have a lead after all. This ghost must know something about the amulet if he was able to track it like us. If we catch him then we might be able to figure out how to get it from Eli Pandarus."

"Yeah, but Fu, how we gonna find a ghost in New York?" Jake asked.

Fu Dog snapped his fingers and dashed through the curtain. When he came out a few minutes later he was carrying two curved rods. "Ta-da!"

"Sticks?" Trixi noted skeptically.

"Not just any sticks, but dowsing rods!" He pulled out a paper charm and wrapped it around one of the rods. "And with this they just became ghost detecting rods."

Jake crossed his arms. "And where was this when we were dealing with Shackles Jack?"

Fu looked annoyed. "Hey, you didn't know at the time remember? Besides, I got my paws on these just a few months ago, went west for some business. Seems ghosts have been an up and coming problem especially around the Great Lakes area."

* * *

The group found themselves riding the late train on the subway as Fu watched the rods carefully. "So you think the subway is haunted?" Trixi reasoned with a disbelieving tone.

"Naw Trixi, but it's a quick way to detect something over a large area in a short time." Jake informed which made Fu Dog grin.

"Now that's thinking like the American Dragon kid. Besides at this hour the train also goes to the late market."

"Late market?" Spud asked with a raised brow.

"It's part of the Magus Bazaar only it caters specifically to the nocturnal magical creatures."

"We've been there a couple times Spud." Jake added in.

"Yeah we've seen the creep factor Spudinski." Trixi remembered with a shutter.

"Sounds like an interesting place." Spud commented calmly thinking over what he'd see there despite already having been there before.

Just as the train made its last stop of the night Fu's rods started to twitch to life. "Oh baby!" He called out excitedly.

"Shh Fu, do you want someone to hear you?" Jake scolded.

"It's after midnight kid, no one's here." He informed flatly as they all looked around at the deserted train.

"Oh... right." After a few minutes the train rattled and was lifted up to the platform for the magical market.

"Alright let's go. These dowsing rods should take us to the closest ghost." They started along the back street with lively stalls for a variety of potions and products of the night. Trixi kept close to Jake and Fu while watching every glowing eye from the corner of her own.

Spud meanwhile still acted as if he'd never been there before and would shuffle over to a stall every few feet. "Oh wow, night vision goggles." He put them on but found himself blind. "Ahh!"

"Spud those are night vision suppression goggles. They help cut down sensitivity to daylight." Jake informed as he watched Fu turn around as the rods came closer together.

"Oh.." He set them down and meandered over to a what appeared to be a magical pet shop. "Oh look at the cute little puppy!" He pointed at the dark colored dog in the energy cage. It lifted its head and roared at the teen.

"Oh, a Hell Hound. You don't see many of those around here." Fu commented as he realized his Rods were crossing more the closer he got to the dog.

"Wait... are those things picking up the dog?" Jake wondered as he watched the reaction.

Fu pulled them apart, and then held them parallel again. They crossed quickly after. "I guess they are... maybe this has something to do with the fact Hell Hounds are related to Black Dogs..." He muttered.

"Ah, what an informed customer." A husky toned shopkeeper praised as he slinked out. He was a goblin but dressed the part of a meager businessman, and surprisingly enough, didn't sound sketchy. "Hell Hounds are a rare find indeed simply because they're a rare off shoot of the Black Dog family."

Jake looked down at the cage. "So this is kinda like a ghost then?"

"Not kind of sir, Hell Hounds are ghosts." He explained. "Varieties of ghosts are innumerable. Some are even hard to discern as ghosts." He explained as Spud looked over a display of magical pet items. He picked up a shiny whistle and ogled it before blowing on it. The whistle made no sound but Fu Dog yelped, and the Hell Hound snarled at the boy. "Please be mindful that many of these items are not toys." The shop keeper grunted in anger. "That was a Black Dog whistle." He tore the item from Spud's hand and placed it back on the rack.

"Could've fooled me." Fu grumbled as he rubbed his ears.

"Well yes, at close range it is merely a dog whistle, but it can be heard by any Black Dog in the city limits. Now can I interest you in any of our newest stock?"

Jake shook his head. "Ah no, we were just looking around." He explained somewhat sheepishly as he pulled Spud away from picking up something else. The shop keep frowned as he turned on his heel to address another possible customer.

"Alright Jakey, if we're not onto some lead, I'm goin home. This place is givin me the creeps." Trixi declared as she caught another shimmering stare from afar.

Jake gave an understanding nod. "Good idea, and Spud can walk you home." He suggested. "Before he grabs something else." He whispered to her. Spud was always wandering around when it came to the Magus Bazaar, though in most cases he didn't grab anything too dangerous. The Night Market was a little more... dangerous for that kind of behavior.

* * *

It was just past 1 when Fu finally got another reading. Jake was just about to call it quits with a yawn before Fu jumped in surprise. "Oh wow! This must be a big one!" He stated looking at how violently the rods were shaking.

"This means it's probably not another ghost dog right?" Jake asked in a more alert tone.

"Almost positive kid. It could even be more than one ghost." He put the sticks in one hand and reached into his fur. "Let's see here... Uh instant sunshine? No... Glamour Shot? No... oh here we are, Spectral Bubble Ball." He pulled out a small glass ball with a green light inside. "This outta hold the ghost when we find it. It expands to almost any size, and only restricts ghosts so you don't have to worry about missing this time." He explained with a slightly irritated tone.

"You try to catch a Bogart while it's transforming into something new every 5 seconds!" Jake defended with crossed arms.

Fu Dog just handed him the ball and held up the rods again. "Just keep your eyes peeled kid." He responded as he got on the trail again. They turned around a street corner, and began to hear a feint shouting. "Cujo!" Jake looked around and spotted a small dag park across the street. "Cujo!" The call seemed to be coming from there. "Good call kid. The signal's getting stronger." Fu praised as he noticed Jake move to cross the street.

They were able to do it with relative ease since it was so late. They started up the small dirt path to see a dog park sign depicting a boy playing with a dog. "Please pick up after your pets" Jake read aloud before noting the stranger script beneath it. "And all creatures bigger than a car must be on a reinforced leash." He was baffled by it before remembering that it could have been magic script which is only visible to magical creatures.

"This is also a magic park kid." Fu chuckled. "Not that you've had much cause to come to a place like this." They continued on, and their dowsing rods led them through a few trees.

"Cujo! Come on boy!" They heard the call again.

Fu stopped Jake from continuing when his dowsing rods began to twist unnaturally. "Oh kid hold on." He whispered in warning. "This ghost ain't no push over."

Jake looked around and spotted a glow not too far off. It was around a figure coming up a hill. "Cujo!" They held their hands cupped around their mouth.

"Yo Fu, over there." He pointed at the glowing figure.

Fu Dog was having a time getting his rods to separate as he looked up. "Oh yeah, if that's not the ethereal glow of a ghost, I don't know what is." He then held up the tracking rods. "But we need to be careful. The spectral energy on this one must be through the roof if it did this my dowsing rods." He frowned at them while Jake nodded.

"Gotcha." He rubbed his chin in thought before glancing back at his magical canine companion. "Actually... I have an idea."

* * *

Danny was officially more frustrated than he was last night. He'd taken Cujo out at the same park he'd gone to the first time. Nothing different aside from the time of day. Cujo did fine. He found a spot, Danny picked up after him after a little struggle since the droppings tended to be invisible. He played a bit, and they went back to the room. This time was only later. Cujo had found a spot, and just as Danny was about to get his bag ready Cujo began to growl.

Without any other warning he dashed off at top speed across the street despite anything Danny said to bring him back. He'd now been looking for over an hour, but no matter what direction he looked, Cujo was nowhere to be seen. He waited in the park for half the time hoping Cujo may be on his way back, but his calls came unanswered. "Darn it Cujo, where did you run off to?" He wondered to himself for about the hundredth time. "I brought you for company not to add to my problems." Plus, Cujo tended to be hard to care for when the halfa was away.

"Come on Fu, just pick a spot would you?" He turned and saw another young man holding the leash of an unusual dog. He could safely say he'd never seen such a wrinkled mess of a dog. The dog sniffed the ground and headed his way pulling his owner along with him. Danny could tell right away something was up when the shorter man just waved to him when they got close. "Oh hey, late night for you too?"

Danny nodded. He'd quickly gotten used to oblivious New Yorkers spotting him in ghost form and having no reaction, but this was a little suspicious to say the least. "Yeah, what kind of dog is that?"

Jake looked at Fu. "He's a Chinese Shar Pei, he's not a common dog breed." Jake responded cordially. He then looked a tad worried. "So were you the one I heard calling out earlier? Lose your dog?"

Danny couldn't put his finger on it but this guy was sending up a red flag in his mind. "Uh, yeah... His name's Cujo."

Jake turned to look. "Well where'd you see him last? Maybe I can help you look?" He proposed kindly, but something in his voice had an ulterior motive.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer." Danny responded as he took a few steps back from the overly curious dog. "I wouldn't want to keep you out any later than you already are."

"It really wouldn't be much trouble." He insisted while his dog continued to get even closer to the ghost.

"No thank you-"

"Grab 'em!" Fu announced as he launched himself at the ghost's leg and bit down.

The halfa fell back with a yelp and Jake pulled out the Spectral Bubble Ball. "What the!?" Danny growled as he raised a glowing fist to the dog.

Jake was quick, however, and hit the ghost dead center with the capture device. It inflated on contact to envelope the ghost in a green ball of energy that shifted to blue as the size stabilized. "Nice shot kid." Fu cheered as he let go of the halfa's leg and easily pulled himself out of the ball.

The ghost was not so lucky as he pushed at the walls of his new cage in annoyance. "Hey! Let me out of this thing!" He blasted it with his ghost ray, but left not a scratch.

"Ha! Amdrag 1, ghost 0!" Jake boasted as he gave a little victory dance. "And I didn't even need to go dragon."

Fu pat his back. "You used your head kid, good on ya, but if you treat me like a dog again we're gonna have some problems." He warned with an agitated expression.

"Come on Fu, it worked perfect."

Fu rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause he wasn't one of those vengeful rampaging ghosts. As far as I can tell, it was a lucky thing this plan of yours worked cause a top tier ghost like this one would've been no picnic to fight."

* * *

 **And now doesn't Danny feel like an idiot? I thought it would be more fun to do something like this instead of having them go at it until the misunderstanding was cleared up. If you're wondering, Danny was able to go to a magic hotel because he's technically a magical creature and can read the signs.**

 **Anyway I appreciate any comments or questions. I'm more likely to remember to post another chapter with a small reminder.(Hint hint) Since this is a complete story and all I'm doing between posts is editing what I can spot.=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghosts and Death

**So I did forget a bit, but oh well. I really was expecting more of a response, but I suppose this weeds out the "update plz" comments.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 4 - Ghosts and Death**

* * *

So now the halfa was under the 'mercy' of a dragon and his talking dog. "Not really what I consider a lead, but hey, beggars can't be choosers." He muttered to himself as the dragon flew him down to an old electronics shop.

They flew to the back entrance where Jake transformed back to normal and Fu got the door. In his human form, the ball was much more cumbersome and he moved to quickly place it in an unused corner of the back room. "Oh man... finally." He stated in relief, and then a yawn.

"And now I suppose there's some big plan for me after going through all this trouble?" The ghost finally asked after being quiet the whole way over.

Jake nodded as Fu Dog approached. "Yeah, we're gonna need all you got on the Amulet of Eragon ghost."

Danny raised a brow. "Uh, no, sorry." He declined as he crossed his arms in the cramped orb. "But feel free to tell me all you know. You never know, I might slip up and mention something." His tone was heavy with sarcasm which didn't sit well with Fu Dog.

"Hey in case you haven't noticed, you're our prisoner. You start talkin, maybe we let you go."

"Sure, but I don't feel like sharing."

Jake quickly pulled Fu away from jumping for the ghost. "Hold on Fu, let's try being a bit more peaceable?" He turned to the ghost. "We really need to get that amulet as soon as possible, so we'd appreciate any info you can give us. If we don't get it out of Pandarus' hands, the whole magical worlds gonna have some serious problems rollin out on the streets."

Danny raised a brow. "Oh so those ugly guys work for Eli Pandarus? And are we talking about the same guy who's rich beyond belief here in New York?" Jake nodded. "Cool now I know where to look when I bust out of here."

"Hold on, we need you to tell us what you got on the amulet. We'll be getting it back from Pandarus." Jake corrected with a confident tone.

Danny simply shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya. As far as I'm concerned, a dragon would just get in my way again."

Jake used every ounce of self control he had not to shout back, but Fu could tell he was close. "Alright kid look. We're both tired, so what say we turn in for the night and start up the interrogation tomorrow eh? The old man'll be back, and he'll definitely get somewhere with 'em."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the specter before nodding. "Yeah okay... I'm exhausted."

* * *

When Fu dog woke up the next morning it was almost 10, and he heard someone talking. "Yeah, so it was funny since they really think they have me captured. I'm waiting for them to come back to 'interrogate' me or something." He chuckled on the phone. Fu pulled the curtain aside a bit to see a young dark haired man working on one of their newer used flat screen TVs. He had a screw driver in hand as his phone was tucked between his shoulder and ear. "Yes they really captured me and I don't need you to point out how stupid I was for letting it happen Sam, and tell Tucker to stop laughing back there I can hear him." He sounded slightly frustrated.

"Anyway, as soon as the whole interrogation starts I'm gonna turn the tables and get where I can find that Pandarus guy. I already checked out that hotel of his and couldn't find anything on a location." He was silent a moment as a green flash lit up what could be seen of his face. "Of course I let her know. She's the one who asked me to track down her brother and the amulet you know." He sat up a bit more and reached for something. "Yeah I know you know, I was just pointing out that I was there in case you forgot." He placed down the metal back to the TV and began screwing it in place. "Hey, who's the one stuck in New York looking for a magic necklace huh? Tucker can complain to someone else." He then chuckled. "I know Sam really." He stood the TV up and plugged it in right there on the counter. He picked up the remote, and got satellite TV that put a grin on his face. "Sweet, the reception here is pretty good." He looked towards the phone. "Yeah, I was just fixing one of the beat up appliances in this shop. There's so much broken stuff in here, but it wasn't too much trouble to get this one going. At least I'll have something to watch..." He noticed the dog watching him from behind the curtain and was silent a moment before setting the remote down. "Hey guys, I'm gonna have to call you back... Yeah, I promise." He then put his phone down and sat back on the stool. "So... you ready for that interrogation?" He asked sheepishly knowing he'd been caught.

Fu dropped his jaw at the young man and pointed his claw. "Y-you... y-you were... I can't believe it!" He slapped both sides of his face. "Holy pixi schnitzel!"

Danny raised his hands to calm him. "Okay calm down, I realize you're a bit surprised I got out of the-"

"You fixed the 30" plasma screen!" He leaped at the young man and rubbed against his leg like a happy dog. "Oh I love you!"

"Uh... okay?" He replied with confusion.

* * *

Jake walked with his friends down the street towards the electronics store his grandpa owned. "So this weekend I'll be stuck looking for the amulet, and then come Monday my life will be over because of that stupid test!" Jake complained as he buried his head in his hands.

"Yo relax Jakey, you know papa dog understands that your dragon duties are important."

"Yeah, but I'll still be grounded until graduation if I flunk another test." Jake countered as he reached for the door. As soon as he opened it he noticed his friend's shocked expressions.

"Yo dude... when did your gramps go high definition?" Spud wondered in amazement. Trixi could only nod at all the screens she saw.

Jake turned to see what had their attention, and there along the walls of the shop were at least a dozen flat screen TVs displaying in 1080 resolution. The center piece was the 60" plasma his grandpa had been storing in the back. No matter what he did, it never worked, but that was the risk he took when getting used electronics for his store. "No way!" He ran up to the counter and hopped over to investigate.

"That's it kid it's displaying crystal clear!" Fu dog had his paws up in a thumbs up sign as a stranger closed the back of yet another, previously broken, flat screen.

"So you want it mounted now right?" He asked as he effortlessly lifted the TV and held it up to the metal mounting rack he'd set up before hand.

"Oh yeah! A dog could get used to watching the ogre bowl on this!" He howled in excitement as he hopped on the chair with the remote.

"Yo Fu, what's going on?" He looked over to the strange man who was finishing up the adjustments on the TV. "Who is that guy?" He then noticed the Spectral Bubble was empty just behind him. "And where'd the ghost go!?"

Fu turned to him in surprise before donning a sheepish expression. "Oh, hey Jake." He waved realizing he had some explaining to do. "Uh, well this guy here is Danny. He was just helping me fix those TV's gramps bought that turned out to be broken. You know the old man was finally trying to get into the digital age and all-"

"Fu the ghost? Where'd he go!?" Jake reiterated his most important question. "Uh well you see..."

"Jake, I am afraid we do not have time for you to be hanging with your friends today. I have learned of when Pandarus will be..." Lao Shi began as he entered his shop. Jake turned around under the curtain just in time to see the old man's jaw drop in astonishment. "I... I cannot believe my eyes..."

"I know, aren't they beautiful?" Spud agreed as he stood beside the old man.

After letting the old man take in the sight and calm down, both Trixi and Spud agreed to watch the counter while Lao Shi spoke with the others in the back. "So this is the one that fixed all of those TVs?" He asked with a grin on his face. Danny blushed a bit as the old man approached. "Unbelievable! Thank you very much!" He shook his hand excitedly. "You are quite skilled in television repairs young man. How would you like a job?"

That threw Danny, and Jake through a loop. "Whoa hold on... I really don't need... uh.." He looked to Fu dog to help since the old man was giving him a super fan expression.

"Uh sorry gramps, but he's not here lookin for a job." He then turned to Jake. "He's the ghost we caught last night Jake."

Jake instantly wore a bewildered expression as he approached the young man. "Yo Fu, you sure you're not hittin the pixi dust again? This guy isn't a ghost." The young dragon inspected.

"I must agree with Jake Fu Dog. A ghost's ethereal appearance is unmistakable, and only the high level ghosts can become visibly solid." Lao Shi informed as he still held Danny's hand in a death grip. When he suddenly felt it gone, he turned to see the young man's hand was intangible and he jumped. "Aiyah!" He yelped in surprised before calming down to inspect the feat. "What in heaven's name is this?"

Danny's hand became solid. "Just intangibility. Pretty standard really." He then gestured to Fu Dog. "Now Fu mentioned something about dragons being the protectors of magical creatures, so now I understand you guys really are out to help, but before we talk about anything I need to make one thing clear." The halfa started with a serious tone. "I need that amulet back when we get it. I don't care what special council sent you to get it, I need it period." He declared adamantly.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Now hold up... ghost... maybe... that amulet is very dangerous. We can't just let someone jump in and take it."

Lao Shi nodded. "Even if you are indeed a ghost, we cannot allow something so dangerous to fall into the wrong hands once again. The power could shift the very balance of the magical world."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's why I need it back."

"You're not listening man-"

"No, you're not listening." Danny quickly countered as he and Jake went into a glaring match.

A knock was heard at the back door, but neither boy budged. Instead Fu decided to answer and was happy to find a friendly face. "Hey Marty!" He cheered as the Reaper came in.

"Hey Fu, how ya doin? You mentioned something about a spirit that needed a guide?" Fu's face froze, and then dropped a little as he turned to the halfa still glaring at Jake. "Actually Marty, there's a bit of a funny story behind that..." He trailed off wondering how to explain that the ghost was still alive.

"Phantom? Is that you?" He called with a friendly tone. He held up his arms to welcome his old pal.

"Marty? Oh hey, I'm not actually dead this time am I?" Danny asked with his glaring match forgotten.

Marty pulled out his compass and shook his head. "Nope, I don't see you in mortal peril Phantom, but I was called here to escort a spirit to Hades." He looked around but couldn't see any other ghost.

"Uh, yeah Marty, that was my bad." Fu admitted as he scratched the side of his face.

Marty looked between him and Danny before cracking up into laughter. "Oh yeah, that's a good one!" He couldn't hold in anything as he gripped his ribs.

"So you 2 know each other?" Fu asked curiously.

Marty nodded as he calmed his laughter. "Oh yeah, I met him on a job a few years back. I was out in a town called Amity Park when I sensed a soul in dire peril. My compass led me to this kid who had apparently just been electrocuted or something."

"Scared the crap out of me when he showed up." Danny explained thinking back on the day he saw the skeletal being in his house.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny when you fell through the floor in fear." He chuckled again though Danny couldn't help finding it a bit funny too. "Anyway, he was a ghost so I raised the old scythe to sever his spirit but nothing happened. That could only mean he was still alive so, whatever. I did my job." He finished with a shrug.

"But how could one be both a ghost and alive?" Lao Shi asked but both Danny and Marty shrugged.

"Beats me, but like I said, I did my job. I don't get to make the life or death call." He then turned to Danny. "So Phantom, how's about getting me into another one of Eragon's balls? That last one was a real shindig to remember."

"Only if you try to keep the job stories out of it. Not many ghosts are happy talking about getting reaped." The halfa informed with a chuckle.

At the mention Jake's eyes widened. "Hey... are you 2 talking about the kingdom of Eragon? The one in the Infinite Realms?" He wondered as he eyed the halfa.

"Oh yeah. Those spooks really know how to throw 'em." Marty commented as he pumped his boney fist. "Phantom here is Queen Dorathea's highest ranking Knight so he can bring anyone he wants to the parties."

Both Fu Dog and Jake dropped their jaws at the halfa which confused him just a little. "Uh... I know I'm a knight, but I don't really do the whole 'slay the dragon' bit."

"No, you're the guy who cost us our audience with the Queen!" Jake accused with a pointed finger.

Danny raised a brow. "I did what now?"

Fu rubbed his chin. "Actually Jake, it was a message from him so it wasn't really him to do it."

"You 2 actually went to Eragon to talk with Dora about the amulet?" Danny asked as he put the pieces together. "I'm surprised they let you guys through the door. Almost every ghost hates magic and magical creatures."

Jake's expression twisted until it hit confusion. "But ghosts ARE magical creatures."

Danny's hit confusion next. "Uh no, I'm definitely not a magical creature." He countered immediately.

"Uh yes you definitely are if you're really a ghost." Jake shot back.

Lao Shi quickly got between them. "Calm yourself Jake. It is no secret so I see no harm in telling you what this young man means." He took a breath as Jake stepped back. "You see young dragon, ghosts do not consider themselves part of the magical community. When a spirit is reaped they are escorted to Hades which is just one of the many realms of the Infinite Realms. Thus, it is home to innumerable ghosts. These ghosts will usually remain in that world indefinitely, but on certain occasions they are able to come into our world through a portal or spell of some kind. It is because they reside in this separate dimension they do not consider themselves as magical creatures, but extra dimensional creatures."

"And let's not forget the whole 'forcibly banished from the mortal world' part." Fu added in from his spot back on the chair.

Jake was surprised at that. "What!? So they didn't used to be there?"

Marty chuckled. "Oh, actually it's always been the Grim Reaper's job to make sure spirits are guided to that world, but it wasn't until about a few millennia ago that ghosts were barred from returning casually. Apparently before then, they'd pop back up to visit or whatever whenever they wanted." Marty explained. "Glad I wasn't the Reaper during that crazy era."

Lao Shi nodded. "Yes, from what I understand, it was ghosts that had caused tensions between humans and other magical creatures to run so high, and so the magic council of that era sealed up the portals to the Infinite Realm. Now only a select few have the ability to generate them."

"Like me." Marty commented as he raised his hand.

"So you guys haven't noticed the growing ghost issue over the last few **years**?" Danny pointed out in slight annoyance. "If you guys really protect magical creatures, and protect this balance, I would have loved to see some dragon intervention back when my town was sucked into another dimension." He commented irritably with a sharp tone.

Lao Shi traded a surprised glance with Jake. "Are you saying the ghosts did this?"

"Yeah, and it was a real pain to fix." The halfa complained just thinking back to it. "The Fright Knight used his enchanted sword to teleport the whole town like that." He emphasized with a snap of his fingers.

Fu yelped from his chair and hid behind it. "Oh boy. D-did you j-just say the F-fright Knight? Please tell me you didn't!"

Jake looked at his terrified guardian. "Uh Fu... seriously?"

"Don't you go underestimating the spirit of Halloween kid! He'll send you to a dimension of your worst fears with one swing of his sword!" The magical dog defended in insult.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he wasn't even the problem. Pariah was the one I nearly got wasted fighting."

Now both Lao Shi and Fu Dog looked fearful. "I suppose you are referring to Pariah Dark young one?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

Lao Shi nodded. "The Ghost King. I have heard the tales of the time before, and he was most powerful and cruel."

"So this ghost king, what's his deal? How come ya'll never mentioned him before if he was such a baddy? You'd think there'd be somethin somewhere." Jake asked feeling clueless.

"But there is young dragon, and you have seen it." The dragon master pointed out with a serious tone.

"You remember those statues on Draco island right kid? Well Pariah Dark was the one right next to the Dark Dragon. He's the number 2." Jake's eyes widened.

"Yes Jake, and he could very easily be considered more dangerous than the Dark Dragon were he not already sealed away many millennia ago. He already has an army to ravage the mortal realm should he have the chance."

"An immortal ghost army." Fu elaborated with a shutter. "Oh, I'd hate to take that on."

"Well you didn't have to cause no one ever showed up to help. I had to beg some other ghosts to help, and even then I had to fight Pariah on my own."

"You defeated pariah?" Lao Shi assumed since the tyrant hadn't already done more damage.

Danny nodded. "Yeah though I did have serious boost at the time." He then crossed his arms. "Though seriously. If there was this magical council thing, why hasn't anyone come to deal with Amity Park? You have any idea how much ghosts flying around messes up my life? I can't go 2 days without one popping up, and then I have to deal with it cause no one else can stop them! Just a few weeks ago I nearly flunked an exam cause one of them kept me up till like 4 am!" The halfa ranted with even more irritation.

Jake listened with a sense of déjà vu. This sounded really familiar right? Wasn't he in the same boat most of the time. "You have an admirable sense of duty Danny." Lao Shi praised. "I can assure you the magical council did not know of this dilemma, but I assure you it will be brought to their attention."

"Sure." Danny responded with a slight eye roll.

"You know D, I think I know exactly how you feel." Jake expressed as he stood by the halfa's side. "Being the American Dragon causes some serious strains on my social life. Plus, whenever some dragon thing comes up I'm just supposed to drop everything and get on it." Jake gripped as he looked at his grandfather.

"That is part of being the American Dragon. You have been told this many times." Lao Shi countered with a stern tone.

"Yeah, well I don't remember signing up for all of this when I first started."

"Come on kid, you've gotten pretty good at the job in the last few years." Fu encouraged.

"Well it probably involved a lot of embarrassment, failure and getting his butt kicked." Danny interjected with a grin. "At least if it's anything like what I have to deal with."

Jake grinned at him and raised a hand. "Totally D." He reciprocated the gesture before inciting a fist bump.

"Well if you guys don't need me, I gotta go. A new mortal soul is in peril." Marty waved as he held out his compass. He left out the back without another word.

"I suppose now that all of that is out of the way, I should get back to what I was trying to tell you before. According to research from the magic council, the spell used to break the seal on the amulet requires a full moon." Lao Shi explained as he pointed to the calendar.

"And the next one is?" Jake asked.

"Sunday." Fu informed as he turned on the TV.

"So tomorrow. At least we got a day then." The younger dragon took with relief.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where that Pandarus guy is. I looked all over that tower of his and couldn't find him anywhere." Danny informed as he crossed his arms.

"Probably got some secret penthouse somewhere." Fu muttered as he flipped through the crystal clear channels.

"Wait, how'd you get into the tower and not get caught? The security is..."

Danny looked at him with a brow raised. "The answer just came to you didn't it?"

Jake nodded with an embarrassed blush. "Yeah... anyway, I bet if we knew what that spell entailed we'd know where to find him."

"So what spell are you guys talking about anyway?" Danny asked as Fu pushed a DVD player the halfa's way. He wore a sheepish grin as he gestured to it and Danny simply rolled his eyes and popped it open.

"The spell that would allow anyone who wears the amulet to use its power as they wish." Lao Shi explained seriously.

"You mean instead of having a dragon sized fit?" The halfa pulled out the disk tray and picked up a screw driver. "Sounds annoying. That would mean having to deal with a more competent Aragon."

"If you're referring to the previous ruler of Eragon then yes since he should have been able to turn into an elder dragon too." Fu gave him some electrical tape as the halfa gestured to it.

"Yeah he could... you want to see a picture?" He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. "I got this one a few days ago when that jerk broke out of the dungeon." He turned it to show the large black dragon knocking down a stone wall.

"Oh man, this is one of those new model smart phones! I was askin for one of these just last week." Jake ogled at the sleek technology. "How'd you swing it?"

Danny grinned. "Oh, my parents never hesitate to buy me a new phone so long as they're allowed to put a tracking chip in it for their own use. You could say they're spying on me with my permission."

Jake's face twisted a bit. "You don't care if they know where you are and what you're talking about?"

Danny shook his head. "No, they can't hear me. They know where I am, and whether I'm in ghost mode or not. It's a protective thing." Danny explained as he lit up one of his fingers with green energy. "It's a pretty sweet deal for me since I go through phones like NASA goes through flame retardant foam." He finished welding and pulled off another piece of electrical tape.

"Ah, sweet, maybe I can get my parents on a deal like that?" Jake mused to himself though it was rather unappealing for his parents to always know where he was.

"Either way, we still need to find out where Pandarus is. Danny, would you be able to find out from Queen Dorathea what the spell requires? As a member of the Eragon royal line, she would know the secret."

Danny pushed the disk tray back in and nodded "Sure." He pulled up his phone and started to write. "I'll just shoot her an e-mail asking."

Both Jake and Fu looked at him with minor exasperation. "Wish our attempt was that easy."

"It pays to be a royal knight I suppose."

"Sometimes." Danny responded as he put the top back on the DVD player and pushed it back over to Fu. "Good as new."

"Oh baby!" Fu rubbed his head on the device before quickly looking for what he wanted fixed next. "How are you with game consoles?"

"Just how much of this shop's inventory is broken?"

Fu looked around and started counting which annoyed the halfa somewhat. "Almost all of it."

* * *

 **So this has been my favorite part so far. The reaper thing just seemed like such a given though it was hard to figure how that would have gone down in Danny's case. Wiki is your friend people. I also figured now would be a decent time to finally resolve the misunderstanding Danny and Jake were having.**

 **Also, I made Danny a kind of repair man here simply because it worked and made sense. Since Danny's parents are always building things it would make sense that some of his chores involve fixing things that get... broken, for lack of a better word. That, and you'd be surprised how easy it could be to fix a TV since just a little dust in the wrong place could keep it from coming on. So anyway, Danny would have experience fixing things such as a thermos since he uses it so much, or a TV since ghosts probably cause lots of problems with everyday electronics.**

 **As always thank you for your time, and I'd really appreciate any comments please!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghosts and Wizards

**I really thought I'd posted this one already, but I suppose the fact I'm posting now means that was an obvious 'NO'. Anyway enjoy, and depending on the response this one gets I may post tomorrow to make up for my lapse in judgement.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 5 - Ghosts and Wizards**

* * *

"So this is a list of places owned by Pandarus, and his companies." Spud informed as he pulled up a web page on a laptop.

"Alright, so we can cross off Pandarus Tower, and just check... all of these by tomorrow?!" Jake groaned looking at the long list.

"What did you expect? He is the richest man in the magical world." Fu reminded with a chuckle.

"But there's no way we can look through all these buildings by tomorrow night. Maybe if we had a week! The minute Pandarus notices us snooping he'll beef up security until not even a fly could get in."

"What about a ghost?" Danny asked as he carried an older generation game console towards the front of the shop.

Jake looked at him. "Well yeah, a ghost I guess, but Pandarus won't be easy to just go in, grab the amulet and get away from. Plus ghosts can be harmed by magical creatures." The dragon countered in thought.

"Sure, but I was just thinking for the inspection part. I go into all the buildings to check them out until I find the right one."

"Then we could all go in!" Jake finished with a fist pump. "That would totally work!"

"But could he get through each entire building that fast? I don't care if he is supposed to be able to walk through walls. Some of these places are huge." Trixi pointed out rationally which ruined Jake's celebration.

"Aww man... Trixi's right. Even with the ability to walk through walls there are just too many places he could be."

"Okay dude, I'm gonna show you something that'll be sure to change your mind." Danny declared as he stepped back into the shop's back room. "Goin Ghost." He stated smoothly as a white ring transformed him into his ghostly alter ego. "First of all, I can sense a ghost within a full city block, and second," he paused as several other light rings appeared next to him. In no time at all Danny had made 3 duplicates. "See what I mean? As long as Pandarus really has Aragon since he needs him for the spell, I'll be able to find him no sweat."

While Jake's hopes were lifted once again Trixi and Spud's jaws dropped. "Sweet Mary Sue... I can't believe it..." She finally got out while Spud's eyes were filled with stars.

He slowly pulled out his comic book while never looking away from his hero come to life. Danny looked at him with a curious expression before seeing the comic in his hand and becoming disgusted. "Oh please tell me you don't read those?" Spud nodded still entranced. Danny groaned in annoyance. Those comics had been coming out since last year, and they were, in a simple word, lies.

"I can't believe my comic hero is real!" He finally shouted. "Sign my comic book!"

Danny glared at the book and thought of a better idea. "I'll do you one better." He took it in his hand and incinerated it with his ghost energy. "I'm real, but these comics are nothing but lies, and they don't make sense most of the time anyway."

Spud yelped at his new ruined comic. "But... but..."

"It's garbage! I mean, I'm not even dead for crying out loud!" Spud still looked depressed which bothered the halfa. "Uh look..." He looked around and found a discount sign. He flipped it over and put down his autograph for the depressed teen. "Here just stop reading the comics alright?"

Spud quickly recovered to take the autograph into a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He looked between the four of them. "I don't know which one of you hug!"

"None would be good." Danny responded as he floated up. "Let me just get some of those address so I can start."

* * *

It was almost sundown before the halfa finally returned to the shop, and was slightly amazed all the TVs they had out before were gone. Lao Shi was at the register counting the drawer while Fu was pulling down stickers. "What happened?"

Fu turned to him. "Oh hey Danny, you'll never guess what happened." He hopped over in excitement. "We sold every single piece of the repaired stock!" He then paused and thought about something. "Though now I suppose we'll have to change the store motto since we have officially had customers..."

"Yes, it was wonderful!" The old dragon cheered as he closed the drawer. "We made 4 times what I paid for those broken TVs!" He said a few joyous words in Chinese before Jake poked his head back from the curtain.

"Hey Danny, how'd the search go?"

Danny shrugged, you can cross off both warehouses, that day spa, and the office building on 31st street."

Jake let out a sigh. "Well that kills at least half the list. Come on back, we got pizza."

Danny flew right through at the mention. "Sweet! I'm starving!"

"Can a ghost really starve?" Spud proposed with a slice in his hand.

"Can't really say. I know I can." Danny noted with a shrug as he opened a box with meat lovers in it. "And why would any non-vegetarian say no to this?" He gestured to meat covered slice.

"You know it bro." Spud responded as he shoved his slice down his throat.

"Yo Spud, why don't you try an take it easy before we gotta call an ambulance to get your chokin self." She crossed her arms. "I am not gonna to be doin no mouth to mouth with that." She insisted as Spud closed his bloated cheeks.

"Yum!" Fu remarked as he snatched one as he shook up a bottle. "Hey Danny, no luck on the search yet?"

The halfa shook his head since his mouth was full. "Well, I'm in a rut myself. I was tryin to whip up a spell that could freeze an elder dragon temporarily just in case we missed our chance. I already nearly cleaned out my stash, and now I'm just one ingredient short. It feels like such a waste."

"What are you missing?" Jake asked as he drank some of his soda.

"An extremely rare enchanted ice. Seems its only found in a place called The Frozen Hights or whatever. I can't tell what mountain that is or even if it is a mountain. It's an ice so frozen it won't melt even if thrown in a volcano."

"Whoa, an ice so frozen its-"

"FarFrozen?" Danny laughed at his pun though no one else laughed back.

"It's not funny kid though a FarFrozen would be pretty handy right now. No one's seen one of them in centuries." Fu countered with a deflated tone.

"Have they looked in the Ghost Zone?"

Fu looked at him in confusion. "The where?"

"The Ghost Zone. You know, the Infinite Realms? Ghost Zone is what everyone calls it now a days." Danny explained as he took another bite.

"So you know 'em? Think you can go ask 'em for some of their special ice then?" Danny shook his head as he swallowed. "I figured. Those guys were always so territorial. One step in their land and you found yourself frozen solid." Fu sighed in defeat.

Danny wagged his finger as he took the last bite of his pizza. "Howd in." He mumbled though no one under stood. He held out his hand to the dog and it started to glow blue. Moments later a snowball formed, and then slowly grew smaller until it was compressed into a crystal. "Here."

He offered the magical dog who looked at it curiously. "Uh... what?"

"You wanted a crystal made of ecto-ice right? That's what the FarFrozen make." He elaborated as he placed it in Fu's paw.

"So what, you can make ice? For real?" Jake wondered as he took the crystal from the stunned Fu Dog. He transformed his hand and torched the crystal to test it.

"And not just any ice, super ice!" Spud shouted in excitement at seeing the crystal completely unharmed. "Yeah but it takes more energy to make that kind. I normally go with ice that's faster to use." He made his hand glow blue again, and a chuck of ice formed instantly. "It's not nearly as strong." He dropped it and it shattered like you'd expect.

"Man, what can't you do with your powers?" Jake wondered with minor jealousy.

"I can't breathe fire if you're really curious." Danny remarked gesturing to the dragon boy. "And I would love my transformation to include more than a hair color change. It's some kind of miracle no one's figured me out back home."

"Got me there." The dragon noted looking at him. "Amdrag does look pretty sweet as a dragon."

Fu chuckled. "Yeah, and it helps that you get taller."

Jake fumed at the comment. "I am not short Fu! I'm taller than you!"

Fu laughed again. "Yeah but I'm a dog. A lotta people are taller than me... cept for the old man." He reasoned.

Jake crossed his arms. "Whatever, I'm still growing." He then stood up rather proudly.

The pride deflated when Spud towered over him and Danny over Spud. "Relax bro, I'm sure you'll be plenty tall."

"But not as tall as Danny the ghost giant over here hey!" Fu gestured to the teen who just cracked 6 feet.

Jake fumed again as he slumped in his chair. "Height's not everything."

"Yeah since I sometimes have to worry about hitting my head going through doors and getting into cars." Danny added in to tease the young dragon.

"Don't make me go get one of your comics." Jake threatened in response with a smirk.

"You wouldn't.." Danny countered with pointed expression.

"Oh wouldn't I?" They watched each other competitively before Lao Shi re-entered the room.

"I hope you are getting closer to finding Pandarus' hiding place because we have no time to waste."He reiterated with a narrowed glare.

"No worries G, we're makin good time." Jake assured as he grabbed another slice.

"You mean I'm making good time." Danny corrected going for another slice.

"I suppose you are young ghost, but one reed alone will snap under the wind while many hold strong." Danny stopped eating and raised a curious brow.

"He means workin together is better than workin alone." Fu translated as he placed the crystal in his potion.

"It's not a mission until Gramps gives one of his old proverbs." Jake joked. "I gotcha G."

"See that you do, I will be waiting for word. We must strike as soon as we are able."

"Then I'll get going." Danny flew up with the slice of pizza.

* * *

Danny was only working on a few hours of sleep when he got back into the shop after making his final run. It was already Sunday and they only had around 2 hours before sundown. "I don't get it. We've checked every place Pandarus owns in the city. Why haven't we found him?" Jake wondered as he paced in the back of the store.

Danny was already nodding off on a beanbag chair. "Whoa, come on Danny. You can't go down yet." Fu encouraged as he shook the halfa's shoulder.

"I haven't gotten any real sleep in 5 days! Leave me alone!" He snapped though quickly calmed down. "Sorry..."

"It's okay man, I get cranky after missing just 1 night of sleep." Jake then rubbed his chin to think more. "But it's crazy Pandarus could have even more property in the city, I mean that list was already ridiculous."

"You know, did we ever check the ritzy Tower place of his? I mean it's pretty famous so, it'd be the perfect cover." Danny proposed with a yawn.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say you already checked that place?"

Danny raised a confused brow. "I did? When did I say that?"

"Yesterday before we started checking all the other places." The dragon countered.

Danny scratched his head. "Uh... I don't remember that. You sure I said that? I mean I think I'd remember going around a building with that many rich people snobbing it up." Danny chuckled just thinking about Sam's parents being some of them.

Fu looked at Danny and then Jake. "You think maybe we heard him wrong yesterday?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I was actually kind of relieved to not have a repeat of last time."

"Then maybe..." He rubbed his furry chin. "Since Pandarus knew we were after the amulet maybe he'd already beefed up security." Fu proposed as he turned to Danny. "And a memory spell would be perfect for an unsuspecting spy like Danny. They only work if the victim isn't aware."

"Then that means he's got to be there." Jake declared as he turned to the tired halfa. "We got our location Danny, let's go."

Danny nodded with a half lidded stare. "Uh-huh..."

"We're probably gonna have to do somethin about this first." Fu stated as Danny's eyes shut a second later.

* * *

Jake flew just behind the energetic halfa with Fu on his back. "Oh yeah, see, just a hint of pixi dust in the coffee and boom, he's wide awake!"

"I suppose it was not the worst solution, but you do not know the effect it will have on a ghost." Lao Shi warned.

"Yeah, I mean you start hallucinating when you crash from that stuff."

Fu was slightly insulted. "Hey, it's not the pixi dust, I'm just tired." He crossed his paws.

"So where's the secret lair or whatever in here?" Danny asked as they hovered near the building.

"Well if they need the full moon, it's quite possible they're in the pent house suite." Jake reasoned though he only had a second before Danny grabbed both he and Lao Shi.

"Alright then let's go!" He phased them right into the roof where they were unceremoniously set on the high rafters.

"Man... give a dragon some warning." He whined as he took back his arm.

"Shh!" Danny shushed before looking down. His ghost sense was fogging up his breath, and the ghost responsible was quickly found at the center of the darkly decorated room. "It's Aragon."

"Where is Eli Pandarus?" The older dragon wondered in a whisper.

"Probably getting the spell ready." Fu informed as he inspected the scene. "There's the alter, and as I suspected he already has the Wyrm Root, Pure Ectoplasm, and Basilisk Skin. Of course, he does. Do you have any idea how expensive a Basilisk skin is?" Fu complained which was met with disapproval. "Rich people..." He grumble quietly as the dragons took to inspecting more of the room.

"I'm surprised there are no other security measures in here."

"Do not assume Jake, I am sure there is something." Lao Shi advised.

"Well we'll have to do something. We can't just wait around here until he finishes." Jake took flight and landed just in front of the cage. "Prince Aragon, am I right?"

"If you know who I am I expect you to bow commoner." He snarled in distaste.

"You don't sound too grateful since I'm here to break you out of here and get back the amulet."

"I only expect as much. You should be overjoyed for the chance to do me the favor." Aragon hissed as he crossed his arms.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Man do I gotta save this brat?"

Fu shrugged. "Sorry kid, ghosts are magical creatures whether they consider themselves to be or not."

"Fine..." He grumbled as he reached for the bars of the cage.

"I had a feeling the American Dragon would be stopping in." Pandarus chuckled from the stairway behind Jake. He stepped up each step with a pompous expression while his cape fluttered behind him. "I'm glad you didn't miss the main event." He snapped his fingers, and a large chunk of ice slammed into the floor nearby. Lao Shi was frozen solid with a look of surprise. "Surprised? He sure was." He then gestured up to Phantom who was slowly floating down with an angry glare.

"What? I mean... huh?"

"Confused? I would be." Pandarus chuckled as he twirled his wand. "You see I had a run in with this ghost the other day, and thought it would be a wild idea to do some recruiting with a new spell I've been working on." Danny floated toward the 2 of them with his red eyes barring down. "I don't know how he escaped before, but was I ever lucky you brought him along?" He waved the wand at Jake. "Get rid of him!"

Danny leaped at the dragon who barely defended in his very confused state. "Whoa! Danny snap out of it!" He implored as he kicked the halfa back. Danny merely floated up and blasted at him. Jake was pinned to the wall where Fu Dog fell off his back.

"Whoa! When did Pandarus get mind control? That's just wrong!" The dog complained as he rubbed his butt.

"Any advice here Fu?" Jake grappled with the halfa who was matching his dragon strength easily.

"Uh well, I suppose we can hope the pixi dust wears off soon?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on Fu!" He then breathed in and blew out some fire at the halfa. Danny quickly matched it with some ice from his eyes. After smothering the fire he dove for Jake's tail and began swinging him around before launching him into the opposing wall. "Uhg... ow..." He groaned from the rubble.

"And now to begin the ceremony!" He use his magic to levitate the ingredients into the moon beam a skylight granted him. "Spiritus Draconicus!" He chanted and the ingredients glowed. The aura emitted by them then moved to Pandarus who marveled at the magic. "Finally." He boasted. "I'll have no fear of meddling dragons for I will be the most powerful magical being in the world!" He stepped towards the cage and grabbed Aragon by the throat.

"Unhand me foolish mortal!" He spat though his distaste quickly moved to exhaustion.

The aura around the ghost was moving to Pandarus at an alarming rate. "Ha ha! I have it!" Just as the last vestiges of the aura came to Pandarus Danny was slammed right into him at the hands of one annoyed dragon.

"Would you snap out of it already!?"

Danny rubbed his head while Pandarus growled at the ghost. "Can't you keep him busy for 5 minutes!?"

"Huh?" Danny wondered listlessly.

"Whoa... it wore off way faster than I thought it would." Fu noted aloud as he snatched the wand from Pandarus' hand. He'd snuck around just in time to have him fall right at his paws. "Now no more of that mind control spell."

Pandarus growled deeply at the dog before smacking him away with surprising strength. "As if I need that wand anymore!" His eyes glowed evilly as his size started to grow. "Now that I have this power, none of you can stand in my way!"

"Uh-oh..." Danny muttered awakened from his stupor by the dread of Pandarus' transformation. To the great surprise of Danny, Pandarus grew into a large orange dragon, not a black one which only worried him more. "Oh no..."

"He finished the spell." Jake deduced with a worried gulp. "Fu... you never told me elder dragons were this big."

"I uh... guess I didn't huh..." He was too distracted as Pandarus broke through the roof of his own penthouse.

"Hey uh, where's your gramps Jake... I think we're gonna need some back up."

"You froze him into an ice sculpture remember?" Jake reeled in irritation.

"I did what?"

Jake growled in frustration. "Over there! Hurry up before this guy makes an even bigger mess!"

Danny quickly located the frozen Lao Shi and made quick work of melting him with his ghost ray. "Now, I shall crush you American Dragon!" Pandarus laughed as he raised a large clawed foot to do so quite literally.

Jake grabbed Fu and dodged while Danny pulled aside a groggy Lao Shi. "What happened...?"

"Wake up gramps! We got a situation!" He flew up with Fu in hand.

The older dragon was quick to get his wits as he took flight. "It appears we are too late." He muttered solemnly.

"Yeah, I think he somehow stole the power to use the amulet from Aragon." Fu explained. "And now we're dealing with a big problem."

Danny was slammed into the floor between them. "A really big problem. Aragon was already a pain to fight, and that was with Dora's help." He sat up rubbing his head. "I can't even get close to the amulet."

"Right!" Fu realized as he put a fist on his paw. "If we remove the amulet then he'll change back."

"Easier said than done." Danny reiterated gesturing to the large cackling dragon. He tore through more of the roof as he prepared a fire breath. "Uh-oh, everyone duck!" Danny shouted as he erected a barrier. The flames licked at it as Danny strained to keep it up. "Oh man... I don't know how much... longer.. I can..." He went to his knees as soon as the fire stopped. "Man, I'm exhausted."

Fu shook up his potion confidently. "And this is why I came prepared." He swung his arm around a few times before letting the bottle fly at the giant dragon.

Pandarus cackled as he became intangible. "Foolish mutt! I now have the powers of both a ghost, and an elder dragon!" He cackled even louder as Fu slumped to the ground.

"Now I got nothin..." He sighed. "You can't hit him with a potion, and none of you is strong enough to hurt him."

Lao Shi nodded. "Yes, it would seem a ghost dragon has the strengths of both. We may stand no chance."

Jake shook his head. "Come on G, you never let me give up." He then turned to Fu Dog. "Can't you use one of those ghost bubble things like before?"

Fu furrowed his brow. "I only had one kid, and besides, it only contains ghosts. As soon as he gets caught he'd do like Danny did and change back just long enough to escape." The Shar Pei informed as he slumped on his arms.

"But what if he couldn't change back?" Danny asked as he got to his feet. "I think you just gave me an idea." He reached over his back and pulled up the slightly dented thermos.

"Uh Danny, is now really the time to think of eating? I know you're tired-"

"No Jake, it's a Fenton Thermos." He corrected with a roll of his eyes. "I suppose I never told you guys this, but while your family business is protecting magical creatures, my family business is ghost hunting." He uncapped the thermos and pointed it at Pandarus. "And right now, he's a ghost."

The thermos whined to life as it shot out a blue blast the wrapped around Pandarus. "What!? What is this! No!" He bellowed as he was forcibly pulled into the small container. Danny snatched up the amulet carefully as it came close to the thermos's opening. Pandarus' form shrank back to normal and he was chucked out of the thermos before he could be sealed inside.

"Ha, still my favorite invention." Danny quipped as he swung the amulet on his finger.

The wizard coward before the two dragons and the ghost. "Uh... we can uh... work something out right?" He laughed sheepishly before flipping his cape and escaping in a cloud of smoke.

"Seriously, the smoke bit? I thought he was a wizard not a ninja." Danny complained as he looked around for the secret door he may have used.

"Eli Pandarus has many tricks up his sleeve young ghost. You must never assume you have won."

"Except we did G. Can I get a Whoo Whoo!" Jake cheered as he bent open the bars to allow Aragon to get out.

Just as the ghostly prince saw the opening he was met with a blue light as Danny sucked him into the thermos. "Sorry Aragon, but Dora's got a nice comfy dungeon with your name on it." As he capped the thermos he suddenly remembered how tired he was. "Oh man... yawn.."

"Danny?"

"Oh boy..." Fu put his paw to his forehead as the halfa fell back completely unconscious.

"I suppose this is when it really wore off huh?"

Fu shrugged. "Could have happened at a worse time."

"I'll grab 'em, you take Fu gramps." Jake hoisted the surprisingly light halfa over one arm while making sure to grab the thermos he'd dropped when he fell.

"We could all use some rest young dragon." Lao Shi declared. "Well done Jake."

He flew up after his grandfather. "I didn't beat him, Danny did." The dragon corrected.

"Ah, but there are many ways to win a battle young dragon. You were able to work with a new ally, a ghost no less, and despite any setbacks you came out on top."

"Good point gramps. You kept your head in the game, and maybe even gained a new long time ally. I'll certainly be the first to back having this kid help us out in the future, and not just with the store." He agreed with a thumbs up.

"This could even be the start of new diplomatic relations with the Infinite Realms." Lao Shi proposed with a grin.

"Yeah, but how do you think the council will take knowing that ghosts are starting to come and go as they please again?" Fu pointed out as he pointed to the halfa. "You know how they are about rules, and that kid is basically one big broken rule."

Lao Shi furrowed his brow while Jake took a back glance at the sleeping ally. "A broken rule?"

"Yeah, I mean ghosts were barred from entering the human world, but now we got a kid who's also a ghost. 100 bucks says they throw him back in and reseal the portals."

"What!? That's messed up yo! This guy helps keep the ghosts from rampaging around right?"

Lao Shi sighed. "If we are to take his word, but the council was not even aware of the problem, and so they'll most likely do as Fu Dog says." He had to admit it was very reasonable thinking. The last thing the council needed was ghosts unbalancing the world again.

By the time they reached the shop Jake started to feel as though the halfa wasn't nearly as light as he'd first thought. "Oh man..." He laid him up in the bean bag chair, and went to rubbing his shoulders.

"You should go and rest young dragon. I will report to the Dragon Council." Lao Shi ordered as he and Jake transformed into their human forms.

"And no worries kid, I'll be keepin an eye on ghost boy over here." Fu assured as he popped back into the comfy arm chair and lifted the remote. He looked over to the halfa, and for some reason he felt something was off; like the chair was smaller than before. He quickly waved it off as the sound of a magic drama theme came on. "Oh! Finally, I'll get to see if Diana's half sister breaks up with Jack after finding out he was a goblin in disguise." One show quickly turned into many as the magical dog drifted to sleep in the chair.

* * *

 **So that was a short fight huh? Though this story wasn't ever really about a fight, and more about relations between ghosts and Magic. If the end of this chapter wasn't clear enough, its not quite over yet. They're in for a big surprise in the next chapter if you know what I mean. Any guesses?=^-^=**

 **As always comments and questions are welcome, and greatly appreciated.=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghosts and Enchantments

**Yes, I did forget... many many times but the end of the year is hectic because of testing, and the AZ convention, and I still haven't finished my school's tech inventory! Anyway here you go, and yes I know the jokes are bad.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 6 - Ghosts and Enchantments**

* * *

"Come on, wake up kid." Danny heard a panicky voice call as he tried to keep hold of his sleep. "Get up!" He squeezed his eyes tighter and brushed him away.

"No... hmn..." He grumbled as he turned over. He then felt the strangest sensation of someone pulling him by the butt. "Hmm...?" He wanted to dismiss it though since he was still so sleepy.

"Would you get up already!" He suddenly heard loud and clear. Fu held a megaphone up to the now very awake halfa.

He lifted his head in surprise before annoyance set in. "What's your problem! I'm still pretty exhausted you know."

"Yeah, well this is kinda way more important!" Fu countered as he poked Danny's new snout.

The halfa was angry for all of 2 seconds before realizing the dog's hand was still so far away from his face, and yet he could feel it. "Huh?..."

Fu Dog wore a smirk and started to count down on his paw. "3..." He started as Danny reached up to his face only to find a snout. "2..." He continued as Danny saw his claws next. "And 1..." The halfa looked down at his scaled hide and yelled out as loud as he could in surprised panic. "Yup, saw that coming." Fu stated as he watched the halfa roll over the floor and float around while looking at everything that was currently wrong with his appearance.

"What the!? I have a tail!? And claws!? And wings!?" He panicked rather extensively with his claws to his head before feeling the two curved horns, and panicking even more.

"Would you calm down already!?" Fu finally yelled.

Danny froze floating in the air to turn to Fu. "Can I just have 1 more minute to freak out?"

Fu raised a brow before rolling his eyes. "Alright, but just a minute. We need to get this out of the way before the old man gets back." He waited as Danny went back into panic mode, and tapped his foot impatiently. "Alright time's up!" Fu declared after checking his watch.

"Whoo... It feels good to get that out of my system." The halfa responded with relief as he floated in a sitting position just above the floor.

The Shar Pei raised a brow. "You know, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but you're pretty well adjusted for a kid in your position."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, well this isn't the first time I've woken up as... something else? First time for a dragon though... right?" He questioned a bit as he glanced back to the wings on his back.

"Couldn't call ya anything else, and I know dragons." Fu Dog agreed. "Anyway, the old man could be back any time, but Jake should be home within the hour. You've been sleeping since you conked out last night so up and at'em." He clapped his paws accordingly. "Do you have any idea why you turned into a dragon?"

Danny tapped his chin. "Uh... hmm..."

"Hey yo Fu! You'll never guess what happened at school today!" Jake suddenly called from the front of the shop.

Fu Dog froze as he turned to the curtain. "Oh boy..."

"I thought he wasn't getting home for another hour?" Danny whispered urgently.

"I don't know!" He threw his paws up with his whisper of frustration.

"Yo... Fu Dog?" He opened the curtain to see his magical guardian smiling sheepishly alone.

"H-hey Jake. How was school?" He asked in his most horrible attempt at pretending nothing was wrong.

"Uh Fu... you okay?" He asked wondering about the dog's nervous behavior. He stepped into the back room and set down his skateboard to lean on while he put down his pack. "Yowch!" He heard as his board was flung into the air. "Huh?" He narrowed his eyes and turned into a dragon. "Who's in here!?"

"Whoa kid, cool it!" Fu pleaded as he got in front of the dragon.

"What's going on Fu?" The dog scratched his cheek as he worked to think of an explanation.

"Sorry that was me." Danny admitted as he became visible with a claw on the back of his long neck.

"Say wha?" Jake muttered in disbelief.

"Uh yeah... I'm not sure how this happened either."

Jake gestured at him with a claw of his own. "Okay so you normally can't turn into a dragon?" Danny shook his head.

"Yeah we were just figuring that out when you came in **early**." Fu emphasized in annoyance.

"So I take it something good happened in your math class?" Danny inquired with a grin.

Jake quickly went back to being pumped. "Oh right! Yeah, I got to retake that math test I totally flunked!" He turned to Fu excitedly. "I walked into class and Mr. Cornwall starts apologizing like crazy before showing me my coffee stained and torn answer sheet. He had an accident while grading the papers and mine was the only one he messed up so bad he couldn't read it!"

Fu grinned at him. "Whoa that was some serious luck kid... what are you grinning at." He asked as he saw the smirk plastered on Danny's face.

"What? Nothing really."

Fu raised a brow. "You know... I don't think the kid mentioned math before you did, so how'd you know somethin happened in his math class?"

Jake turned to him with a curious brow. "What? How would you... did you do something?"

"Wha? Me? What would give you that idea?"

Fu crossed his arms. "You cheated for him didn't you?"

Danny's failed attempt at innocence quickly morphed into anger. "Whoa, I did not cheat! If I was going to cheat for him I would have done the test for him before his teacher could finish grading them!" He defended in surprising annoyance.

"So... what did you do?" Jake inquired with not even a hint of anger towards the halfa.

Danny, realizing he just gave himself away, shrugged in defeat. "I may have stumbled across your teacher as I was flying through a high school on my way to that 4th street address. After realizing he was grading math tests, I remembered you said something about flunking a test and took a look. It was a pretty big coincidence really, but when I saw him get to yours I may have arranged a little accident."

Jake grabbed him in a spine crushing dragon hug. "Yo D, you're the man!" He let him go with a still elated expression. "I can't believe it!"

"You see Fu Dog, I don't believe in cheating, and that's for a very complicated and slightly disturbing reason. On the other hand, a wise ghost once told me everyone deserves a second chance. That, I do believe in." He corrected with a smug expression as he pointed to the dog.

Fu crossed his paws to think it over before a grin found itself to his face. "Okay, points for usin the work around. Jake technically did the work himself." He finally agreed. His anger was mostly thinking about the reaction the old man would have anyway. Danny suddenly laughed and clutched at his ribs which caught both of them by surprise. "Okay... Did I say somethin funny?" Fu asked a little confused.

"If you did, I missed it."

"No I... ha ha!" He made one claw intangible and reached into himself which caused Jake and Fu to cringe. When the halfa pulled out a cell phone neither of them wanted to think about where exactly he was keeping it. "I had my phone on vibrate.. ha ha..." He swiped the screen though it was quickly cumbersome to use when his mouth was so far from where his ear was supposed to be. "Oh uh... Sam?"

" _Danny? What's up? You sound strange."_ She commented in interest.

"Uh nothing... really..." He trailed off taking note of his new scaly appearance.

When Sam's face popped onto the screen of his phone she narrowed her gaze. " _Daniel Fenton, don't you lie to me_." She raised a brow as she got a good look at the dragon she could see on the other side. " _Uh... Danny?"_

"Yeah, I know..."

" _So you are a dragon?"_ He nodded to the phone with a slight frown. " _Hmm... You look pretty hot as a dragon."_ She commented with a smirk which quickly brightened Danny's mood.

"Really? Maybe getting stuck like this wouldn't be too bad."

" _Would you 2 stop flirting and get to the point already!_ " A new voice shouted from the background. The phone's camera shifted to Tucker as he held a glowing rope over his shoulder and a blaster in hand. " _Danny! How do you get rid of the evil Jackalope!?"_

Danny rubbed his chin. "Evil jackalope... hmm.. oh, you mean Diz right?"

Tucker looked at the phone in annoyance. " _I don't care what its name is! It just flipped the Nasty Burger, and now it's got 2 tornadoes playing tug-o-war with the mall! Just tell me how to get rid of it!"_

Danny wore an exasperated expression. "Yeah that sounds like Diz alright. Okay, you need to tell him a joke; one that actually makes him laugh." Danny revealed looking very annoyed.

Tucker gave him a dead expression. _"Forgive me if my sense of humor is LACKING right now!_ "

"Oh me! I got one! I heard a good one from this Leprechaun I met last week." Fu begged as he raised his hand.

"Alright sure, hey Tuck call Diz over and tell him Phantom has a joke for him."

"So he'll just stop everything to listen to your joke?" Jake asked in slight confusion.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, the first time he popped up I said something that made him go nuts laughing, so now when he comes he either has a laugh destroying things or waits for me to say something funny again." He seemed completely exasperated as he explained but had a slight smile as well. "He's really more obnoxious than evil."

" _Hello my dear Phantom! A little mouse told me you had my joke!"_ He yelled into the phone as loud as possible. He grinned as he floated before it. " _Oh... if you turning into one of those obnoxious reptiles is the joke, I'm not laughing."_ He informed in insult as he crossed his paws.

"No Diz, here." Danny turned the phone to Fu who was more than ready to make some laughs.

"Alright, okay so what do you call Irish furniture?" He started with a grin. "Pattie 'O furniture badum tish! Ha ha ha!"

He chuckled though Diz did not look entertained. " _Hmm? A little lacking Phantom. I'll give it a D-. Sorry but I don't take borderline failure."_

Danny looked at Fu with slight disappointment. "I kinda thought you had somethin better."

Fu crossed his arms in insult. "Well why don't you give him your oh so impressive jokes."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned the phone back to himself. "Alright Diz, but I don't have all day to entertain you. One joke."

" _But it's only 3 'O clock. Plenty of time Phantom."_ He countered with a grin.

"Yeah well I'm in New York Diz, it's later here."

" _Only by 1 hour!"_ Diz pointed out with a superior tone. " _Still plenty of time Phantom."_

"Dang... alright we both know there are 2 kinds of people in the world. Those who can count and those who can't. I guess I don't need to tell you I'm bad at math." Danny then rolled his eyes. "Alright Diz why was 6 afraid of 9?"

Diz seemed a little surprised. He thought that joke was worded differently. " _Oh uh..."_

"Because 9, 8, 10." Danny delivered with a grin.

All was silent a moment before Diz cracked up floating in front of the phone. " _Oh that was good! I didn't even notice the set up!"_ He could hear Tucker snicker as well which made him a bit proud. He'd finally used his poor aptitude in math for good instead of flunking.

"Oh, hey... I get it!" Fu finally announced as he fell back laughing. "Oh, good one kid!"

"I thought so, anyway Diz, don't forget to clean up before you go back to the Zone."

" _I wouldn't dream of it Phantom."_ Diz responded trying hard to stop his laughing.

Sam then turned the phone back to her. " _Not corny enough for my tastes."_ She teased. " _And about this dragon thing, just don't come home cursed again, or we'll have to have a talk regarding our relationship."_ She then blew him a kiss on the phone before hanging up on him again.

"Damn... why does she do that to me?"

"Girls love to tease." Fu informed with a sly expression.

"Man, if there were a Goth that fine at my school, and I didn't already have my Rose, well I'd be hitting that up in a heartbeat you know what I'm sayin?" Jake approved with a claw up.

"Uh-huh, just don't be getting any ideas." Danny warned with a jealous tone.

"No man, I'm cool." Jake defended calmly. "So is that guy one of the crazy ones, or are they all like that?"

Danny took a minute to think. "Well they're all crazy, but he's easy enough to manage if you know him. It doesn't even really have to be a good joke as long as the setup isn't obvious. I've had out of control plant ghosts, weather ghosts, fame hungry pop star ghosts..." He listed off. "Figuring out what to do about each one tends to keep me on my toes... or my ass. It just depends."

"Heard that." Jake agreed thinking back to his own magical problems. "Sometimes gramps is totally trippin with some of the things he expects me to do myself. Giants, Hobgoblin packs, sewer riots!?" He listed.

"Hey kid, you know gramps wouldn't have you do anything he didn't think you could do." Fu defended. "If you paid attention to what he taught you that is."

"Geez... I wish someone would teach me how to deal with some of these ghosts cause sometimes... it's just hard. I'm just glad some of the more powerful ones are famous enough to be found in a book." Danny complained as well. "At least when the book is right. I'll never get over unicorns."

Jake raised a brow. "Unicorns?" He questioned as he scratched his head with a claw.

"Yeah, I mean peaceful? graceful? More like bloodthirsty! I was chased by a whole pack just few weeks ago cause I forgot to change the time on my watch, and flew too close to their path at the wrong time."

"Oh! I think I know what you're talkin about kid." Fu pulled a book off the shelf. "Let's see what my 'Yohann's Guide to the Creatures of the Infinite Realms' says about 'em." He popped the book open. "Now we have unicorns here in the city that normally look like this." He showed a pure white horse with a noble horn. "Blood Unicorns are a bit different though. From afar they look like average unicorns, but when you get close enough," He began as the pure white melted to black with a curved horn, fangs, and flaming mane. "They are vicious blood thirsty beasts. These, Jake, are what nightmares are made of, literally since their cry induces nightmares." Fu cringed at the sight. "Not what I wanna see on a moonlit stroll."

Jake looked over the book. "Where'd you get this?" He asked as he turned a page.

"I got it from the discount bin at the 'Magical Tail' shop in Magus Bazaar. They were cleaning out their older stock, but a few centuries adds refinement in my opinion." He responded as he looked at the black bird depicted in the magical bubble. "Oh, a Spectral Crow... oh wow... urp..." He started to gag as he read the description. "Also known as Carrion Crows... eat anything living or dead. Fester and lay their eggs in corpses... ugh..."

"Oh Fu, turn the page!" Jake pleaded as he resisted hurling as the page depicted everything that was read.

"You have a surprisingly weak stomach." Danny commented as he helped them out. "Oh, I actually don't have a problem with Ghasts." The halfa chuckled looking at the creature. "All you have to do is laugh and they lose all their power." The small glowing creature had a horrid face that slowly grew with its body.

"But apparently if you show any kind of fear it'll grow until it devours everything." Fu continued.

"Oooo, don't know how to deal with that... Could I laugh if that freaked out?" Jake wondered.

"After the first one, it comes easy." Danny declared confidently.

Fu turned another page. "Hell hounds. A mutation offshoot of the Black Dog. They're particularly aggressive. For more see Black Dog." He flipped back closer to the front. "Here we go. Black Dogs, aggressive often times vengeful ghosts with a canine appearance. Common abilities include, vicious barking that has no clear source, the ability to instantly shift several meters in the blink of an eye, pyro-kinesis, electro kinesis, and in rare cases the ability to change its physical size or appearance."

"Oooo, that just makes me think back to that one we saw at the night market. I wonder what it could do?"

"You probably don't really mean that since you don't really know how dangerous they are." Danny informed with a more serious expression. "Even if a Black Dog is a dog, the vengeful part is the reason they exist. If you think you can just adopt one like a pet and get in the way of that revenge, you're probably going to end up its next target." The halfa warned with a pointed claw.

Fu Dog seemed a little let down. "So no nice fire breathing poodles huh?"

Danny shrugged. "Well... I suppose that could be a thing, but of all the Black dogs I've seen only 2 were friendly. One was once a family pet who stuck around to watch over his master who was picked on at school. The other one is Cujo."

"Sweet Susie Sunshine... where did the other dragon come from?" Trixi asked as she nearly backed into Spud in surprise.

"Oh hey Trixi, Spud. Sorry I went ahead, but I was just so pumped and... Spud what are you doing with that Super Mega Freezie? It's like... 40 degrees outside."

Spud looked down at the bucket of icy fruit drink and grinned. "Oh, but I just had to take advantage of the deal!"

"It said 2 for a dollar on the window." Trixi informed. "I didn't think they ran the machine this late?"

"Anyone want some!?" He raved as he slurped his own despite the migraine inducing cold.

"Oh I'll take one. I'm pretty thirsty after sleeping most of the day anyway." Danny grabbed up the bucket which just looked like an oversized drink in his claws. He slurped on the straw with reckless abandon. "Mmmmm Lime Berry. Nice choice." He praised as Spud clutched his head.

"Ooo! I got brain freeze just watchin that boy." Trixi rubbed her own head.

"Oh... sorry. I forgot about that." He then took another long drink.

"So why are you a dragon exactly?" She finally asked since that was the most obvious thing to ask at the moment.

Danny shrugged mid-slurp. "We don't know."

"Yeah, I woke up like this."

"Hmmm? And right after a mission to retrieve a magical amulet that turned the wearer into a dragon. What a coincidence." Spud noted with not a hint of sarcasm.

All at once Jake, Fu Dog, and Danny shouted. "The amulet!" Danny looked around but could only spot the thermos. "Where is it!?"

"Didn't you have it last kid?"

Jake looked on a shelf. "No, I thought Danny had it last." He pointed.

Danny rubbed his chin in thought, "Did I?"

"Yeah you grabbed it off Eli Pandarus' neck right before you sucked up Aragon."

"Hmmm... well if I grabbed it from him then maybe I..."

He reached into himself which weirded Trixi out. "Oh that is just nasty!"

"Uh-oh... I think I have an idea of what happened..." The halfa muttered in dread when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Don't tell me..." Fu started as he got an idea of what happened.

"Uh yeah..."

Fu smacked his forehead with a paw. "Come on kid how could you be so reckless!? That's even worse than swallowing it!"

"Why? What did he do Fu?" Jake wondered as he watched the halfa search his insides.

"He stored the amulet inside his body like his phone. Since the amulet activates when its wearer is under duress it must've fused with him." The magical dog explained in exasperation.

"Duress? I was?" The halfa wondered not really remembering clearly before passing out.

"Yeah, I mean you were exhausted and we just defeated Pandarus."

"So it was like the amulet was protecting him since he was 'kind of' wearing it?" Jake theorized with a puzzled expression.

"Pretty much." Fu affirmed with a sigh. He then rubbed his chin. "Though it is curious you can control the power. I mean Pandarus took the ability from Aragon, so he can use it, but you?"

Danny shrugged. "I have no idea." He then looked at himself a bit. "Not to mention I don't really look like Aragon's dragon."

Fu dismissed his statement with a paw. "That's due to the fact you're somehow able to control the amulet. The amulet's users have their spirit's merged with that of the elder dragon. The result is that each user has a different appearance which is a reflection of themselves. Basically like normal dragons." Fu explained as he pointed to Jake. "The biggest thing that bothers me about this is the fact you're not gigantic." He raised his paws up to emphasis his point. "I mean a full grown elder dragon is huge! Like Pandarus was."

"But he is huge. Just look how much taller he is." Spud pointed out as he pointed from Danny to Jake. The halfa was a full head taller than him.

Jake growled in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "Whatever! Maybe it has something to do with him 'absorbing' the amulet." He proposed with air quotes.

"I guess." Danny shrugged again before pulling up his phone. "I'll just let Dora know. Maybe she knows what happened and can fix it... Hmm?" He looked confused. "When did he leave me this many messages?" He muttered out loud as he scrolled through his texts.

"Who?" Jake wondered looking over his shoulder. "A friend of mine, Thuban. He's the one who got me to New York in the first place." He scrolled through a few. "He seemed pretty worried about me being here but... now he's just being paranoid." The halfa stated in amusement as he looked at the worried text messages. "I mean he's the one who told me not to trust dragons in the first place, but you turned out to be cool."

Jake's initial grin morphed into a frown as he remembered what his gramps had told him the night before. If the council found him he'd most likely be sent back to the Infinite Realms and kept from returning. "Uh Danny? About that..." He just couldn't find the words at the moment before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Fu answered and found a battered and bruised gnome. "Jackie? What happened to you?"

He looked scared and exhausted. "It's in the sewer!" He shouted as he shook.

"Huh?"

"Big! Green! Fangs!" He continued in duress.

Fu held up his paws in a calming gesture. "Hold up Jackie, you're gonna have to be more specific. Is this a sewer troll we're talkin about?"

The gnome shook his head. "No Fu!" He lifted his fingers to his mouth nervously. "It was... I-it was a Naga!"

Fu suddenly looked freaked out. "Whoa Jackie! Are you sure!?"

The gnome nodded before slumping to his knees. "Y-yeah Fu, and it's got Franky!" He pleaded with a shaking form. "Please Fu dog! We need the American Dragon!"

"No worries." Jake boasted confidently as he stepped up behind his animal guardian. "I'll go teach that Naga a lesson, and get your buddy back. Where'd you see it?"

The gnome looked up with hope at the strong dragon. "Under the high school several blocks that way." He gestured with a finger.

"You think maybe this Naga thing has something to do with why all the toilets backed up?" Spud suddenly wondered as he stirred up his frozen beverage.

"Why would it do that? I mean what exactly is a Naga anyway?"

Fu dog helped his friend into the shop before pulling another book from the shelf. "It's nothing you wanna take lightly sister." He looked to Jake as he found his page. "You've never gone up against one kid so keep sharp if you wanna keep your life." The page depicted a large snake like person who looked relatively human from the waist up but serpentine from the waist down. The magical image hissed as the hood flew out from it. "A Naga is a large magical snake with a human like upper body. Don't let it fool you though cause it's even more aggressive and deadly than a cobra. One bite spells death without an anti-venom. They're supposed to only live around the Laotian stretch of the Mekong in China so I have no idea what one is doing here in New York."

"Maybe it's a tourist?" Spud suggested as he went to take another sip of his absurdly cold beverage.

"Somehow... the sewers don't really strike me as having scenic views of New York." The halfa disagreed.

"Definitely, and we'll have to get rid of it before more show up. That's one of things about Nagas. They live in nests so if one shows up, more will follow if we don't send it packing."

Jake nodded as he looked at the magical image on the book. "Alright Fu, but how do we get rid of it?"

Fu rubbed his wrinkled chin. "Well they're a lot like regular cobras in grabbing them up by the tail makes it hard for them to strike, but their claws will fix that if you let your guard down. They also aren't really good with fire since they're not cold blooded like normal snakes. That's your advantage kid." Fu pointed out as he closed the book.

"Alright then, one dragon fried Naga commin right up." Jake declared as he crossed his arms.

"Hey hey, what'd I say about getting cocky kid?" The dog began as he rummaged through a drawer. "One bite and you'll be the one bite'en the big one."

Jake looked worried a moment before waving it off. "Oh come on Fu, I got this..." He trailed off as his confidence shook slightly.

"Hey why don't I come and back you up then?" Danny proposed. "I mean if 1 dragon is normally enough, then 2 should make it a done deal right?"

Jake raised a brow. Normally his grandpa went with him on risky missions but since he's not here... "That's not a bad idea Danny." Fu praised as he rubbed his chin. "I can't find any Naga Spray anyway."

"Naga spray?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, back when the old man was the Chinese dragon we had lots of Naga problems, so I always kept Naga spray on hand. It disorients them for a few minutes making it easy to land a solid blow without getting bitten." Fu explained. "Anyway, let's get moving. You two watch the shop and tell the old man what's up when he gets back." He ordered as he reached for the door.

"No complaints here. I've had enough of magical snake things already." Trixie declared as she took a seat and pulled out her phone while Spud still guzzled down his Freezie.

* * *

 **So this was more for the comical value than anything else. Plus I thought it would be cool if Danny was a dragon for at least a short time. Anyway one more chapter after this. Thank you for reading please leave a review of how you feel about it. Questions are also welcome.=^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ghosts and Magical Allies

**So yeah... maybe I did forget about this story a bit. It didn't seem very popular so it wasn't very hard to forget. That being said, there was one guest reviewer who got mad at me earlier for not posting this so you have Spector to thank that I got around to this since I honestly wouldn't have remembered till maybe... monday? maybe? It varies when stuff suddenly comes to me. Anyway, this will be the last installment of this one so please enjoy.=^-^=**

 **Ch. 7 - Ghosts and Friends**

* * *

Lao Shi flew over the skyscrapers with a perturbed expression. The two dragons flying behind him just happened to be most of what bothered him at the moment. After revealing the Amulet was no longer in their possession through an intricate story he'd come up with to keep Danny out of it, they insisted on investigating themselves. The dragons were two members of the Dragon Council Andam and Kulde. "More than the fact that the amulet was used, I am worried about how it made its way to our world." Andam commented as he looked down.

"Yes, if it came through an unknown portal we may have a problem on our hands."

"I think you're worry is misplaced councilors." Lao Shi began with a slightly flustered tone. "It is more likely that someone went and snatched it from the Infinite Realms purposefully." With the right spell making a portal wasn't hard at all.

"That is a good theory, but we should still be careful. I agree with Councilor Andam in that we should look into the possibility to be safe." Kulde responded. "With Pandarus in hiding we'll need all of the details we can get from the American Dragon." The three of them flew lower just over the electronics shop, and landed in back.

Lao Shi was quick to get to the door first. "Let me just make sure Fu Dog is not putting together any of his newest potions." He insisted. "Surprising him could.. lead to a mess." He finished roughly as he peeked in. He was surprised to find only a beat up gnome in the back room. "Fu Dog? Jake?" It was rather strange. Jake is supposed to come straight here after classes. He opened the door all the way in minor confusion. "Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked the Gnome who was enjoying the last of a large green drink.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice anyone come in. I'm Jackie."

Lao Shi raised a brow. "And?" He remarked to get more information.

"Oh right. I'm friends with Fu Dog. I came here when me and my friend Franky had a run in with a Naga in the sewer. I figured only the American Dragon could save Franky, but two dragons is way better odds." He explained fully with a confident expression.

The older dragon raised both brows as he turned to the Councilors. "Did you say... two dragons?" He finished as he looked back to the gnome.

* * *

Danny held up a glowing claw to help them see a bit better in the dark sewer. "Much better D." Jake thanked as he took a few more steps ahead. "So we're sure it's this way?"

"Definitely!" Fu encouraged from the manhole opening. "This is the area where Jackie was hangin out, plus the sewer here goes under Jake's school." The Shar Pei explained as he used a flashlight on a sewer map. "Just keep going down this way."

Jake flew ahead several meters before stopping at an odd sound. "Is that... growling?" He looked back at the small opening in the street.

"Do Nagas growl?" Danny wondered since they were supposed to be snake people.

A loud hissing rang down the tunnel next. "I'm thinking that's a maybe." Jake said with a nod.

As they went down a little further growls turned to barks which were not what one would associate with snakes. "Alright, maybe it was a no." Danny commented as he increased the glow to his hand. "You see that Jake?"

The red dragon narrowed his eyes to see exactly what was thrashing in the water up ahead. "I think so... That's gotta be the Naga."

Danny nodded as he took off right after Jake. Both were surprised to see the dangerous reptile was already in the heat of battle with another creature. The large green dog had the creature's tail in its fangs as it slammed it against the walls of the sewer. "What the heck!?" Jake asked with his jaw down.

"Cujo!" Danny called out at finally finding his lost dog. The large hound with a slight glow raised his head in alert to his name. The minute he spotted the 2 dragons he leaped at them with a vicious bark.

"Whoa! Down boy!" Jake ordered as he dogged the pounce.

"Cujo! Heel!" Danny ordered, and the dog was confused a moment before growling again.

"Is this your lost dog!?" The red dragon asked in bewilderment that Danny was trying to command it.

"Yeah... Calm down Cujo. It's me Danny." He informed as he held his claws up to calm the beast. Cujo scrutinized the strange dragon with a low growl before approaching slowly. He sniffed the black dragon carefully before a wonderfully familiar scent caught his notice. All at once his menacing growl turned to a playful whine for attention as he jumped at his master. "That's a good- Ow!" Danny grumbled as he was pinned to the ground with a splash by the large dog.

"So... He is your dog?" Jake wondered again as he watched Danny try to keep the large tongue off of himself.

"Yeah I lost him- whoa Cujo! Calm down!" He hacked on dog saliva. "I lost him that night I ran into you remember?" Danny finished as he held the dog's snout away. His features moved from frustration to fear as he pointed a claw. "Whoa Jake look out!"

The American Dragon only barely dodged the Naga's razor sharp fangs. "Hey snakey! Don't you know its rude to sneak up on people!" The dragon accused with a warning claw. The battered Naga didn't care as it hissed in warning with its back arched. As it made another leap Jake flew out of the way and lay down a fire blast in its wake. It hissed in agitation while whipping up its tail to put out the flames with the water. "Well well, looks like fire really burns you up." Jake quipped cockily as he floated just above the grimy waters.

"That's a good idea." Danny added in having finally gotten out from under the dog. "How's about a double dose?" He proposed.

Jake nodded with a smirk. "Sounds like a good idea Danny. He then took in a breath and a column of fire erupted from his jaws. The Naga slithered out of the way quickly finding itself pinned between the 2 dragons.

"My turn Jake." Danny called as he took in a breath.

Jake jumped back just as a column of blue energy erupted from the jaws of the black dragon. In a cloud of strange mist that formed the 2 of them tried to ascertain the creature's whereabouts. "Hey, where'd this steam come from?"

"Where's the Naga Jake?" Danny countered as he waved it away with both claws. As he took a few steps forward he found himself running into a large cold object. "What the?"

"No way..." Jake muttered as he found himself on the other side. "Its... frozen?" The mist cleared a bit more and the Naga was revealed to indeed be frozen.

"Hmmm... I guess I messed up the fire breath thing..." Danny muttered in minor disappointment.

"No worries D, you got the Naga on ice. Now we can get rid of it easy." Jake pointed out as he leaned on the frozen beast. "Let's get back to Fu." Both dragons cut the Naga's ice away from the frozen sewer water before flying it up and out.

"One Naga on ice, hold the venom." Danny joked as they set it down in the deserted ally.

"Whoa, nice job kids... uh.." Fu trailed off as he saw the small green dog hop out of the manhole. He shook the grimy water off before barking happily. "Who's the green bean over here?" He asked gesturing to strange green pup.

"That's just Cujo. We found him battling it out with the Naga when we found it." Danny explained as grabbed the dog up in his arms.

"He's the lost dog remember?" Jake probed as he looked at the way Danny was giving him attention.

"Yes, and I missed you yes I did." The halfa cooed in a babying tone. "Who's a good boy." He scratched the dog's belly lovingly while Fu looked a little annoyed at the display.

* * *

It was after dark when the dragons set the frozen beast on the roof of Lao Shi's shop with a loud thud. "Good, with the temperature going to the 20's tonight, we shouldn't have to worry about scaly here getting free." Fu remarked as he knocked the solid ice. "He should be fine frozen for a few days so we can ship him back to China."

"Good, cause I don't want to be this close the Naga fangs again." Jake responded as he remembered the near bite he'd gotten earlier.

He then looked back to the small green dog. "By the way... how'd he get so small? He was huge when he was fighting the Naga."

Danny gave a nod as he scratched the dog's ear. "Yeah, he can change his size, but he usually stays small like this. Remember the book? Cujo's a Black Dog."

"But he's your pet, you said you couldn't just make a Black Dog your pet since they're so dangerous." Jake countered as he crossed his arms.

"I said usually you can't. Cujo's one of those rare cases where you can. He only came back for a squeaky toy."

"He should not have come back for any reason." They all suddenly heard in a harsh tone. They turned to see Lao Shi and 2 other men exiting from the roof door.

"Yo, gramps... uh, what's the council doing here?" He asked in a whisper as he leaned down and gestured to them.

"They have come to investigate the amulet."

"And it would seem our worry was not misplaced if a ghost has indeed come to our world." Councilor Kulde remarked sternly.

"We should locate the portal from which it escaped and seal it back in immediately." Andam agreed.

"Hey, I know Black Dogs can be dangerous, but Cujo's a good boy. You don't have to worry about him really." Danny insisted to the older dragons calmly.

"That is where you are wrong young dragon. Any ghost poses a danger to the balance between magic and non-magic. We cannot allow any to roam free." Kulde declared as he glared at the green pup. Cujo obviously didn't care for them as he growled from Danny's arms. "Who exactly are you anyway young dragon. You are not a world dragon I have met."

Danny wore a wary expression. "A world dragon?"

"Yeah he's not a world dragon. Just a friend that dropped in for a visit." Jake corrected as the councilors grew suspicious. "And don't you worry, we'll take care of the dog too."

"Ah, but the dog is not the biggest problem American Dragon. The portal it came through is." Kulde reiterated. "If we were to allow more ghosts to enter our world it would only reignite the conflicts of old."

"What's your problem with ghosts? I mean I know a lot of ghosts are dangerous and cause nothing but problems, but you can't assume every ghost is like that you know." Danny countered in annoyance. "I mean I thought dragons were obnoxious, self-righteous, jerks who bossed everyone around. Of course, that turned out to be wrong when I actually met one, so I don't think you've ever met a ghost before now." The halfa deduced as looked down on them.

Both Councilors responded by transforming into their dragon forms. "I see now, you are a ghost in dragon form." Andam deduced from the dragon's slight glow and choice of words. "It would appear our problem is much bigger than initially thought." He raised all four wings in a show of intimidation though the halfa merely glared back.

"Step back!" A new voice roared from the other side of the roof. A large white beast appeared from a green portal just above the roof. He was followed by an armored knight with sword drawn. "I warn you now dragons. The consequences will be dire should you deal more than harsh words to the Great One."

"Frostbite?" Danny questioned at the strange timing of his arrival.

"Yes Great One. I received word from Queen Dorathea that you developed a problem with the amulet." He informed as he bowed.

"Oi... this roof top's getting crowded eh Jakey?" Fu whispered as he looked on at the new ghosts.

"I come on behalf of her royal highness to your aide Sir Phantom." The knight informed as he held his sword towards the irritated dragons.

"Return to your world at once ghosts!" Kulde commanded angrily at seeing more invade. "You know your kind have been banished from our world for millennia."

Frostbite glared at the blue dragon. "I am well aware dragon." He spat in distaste.

It was shared by the knight who only held his sword closer to the magical reptiles. "Yes we are well aware. We have only come for our own and the amulet. I assure you it is only a misfortune for me to see such insults to her majesty's great form." He then turned to the black dragon. "Come Sir Phantom. Her majesty awaits with the solution to your dilemma." He gestured to the portal.

Danny looked between him and Jake who seemed sad by the sudden conflict. The halfa gave a sigh as he nodded his head. "Yeah let's go." He strode over with the knight just behind him keeping an eye out for a sudden attack.

Frostbite gave an approving nod as his comrades entered the portal before turning back to the dragons. "Now we shall be taking our leave. You needn't worry about further meddling from our world. The last thing any ghost would want is to have to deal with magical creatures, especially those with your character Councilors. It is deplorable how with each new generation of the Dragon Council, I see the same ignorant policies for keeping order." He then turned without another word and went through the portal.

Both Kulde and Andam gave each other speculatory glances before the youngest dragon spoke up. "What the heck was that!? Could you guys be any more ridiculous!?" Jake rounded angrily.

"Calm yourself Jake. It is as I told you before-"

"I don't care gramps! You know I've been the American Dragon for only a couple of years, but I know one thing that none of you seemed to get with all your experience. Judging someone based on what species they are or what group they're from is just wrong!" He then turned back to his grandfather. "That's the kind of thing you taught me too."

"You must understand young dragon that ghosts nearly destroyed our world." Andam tried to reason.

"Well so did the Dark Dragon!" Jake snapped. "That ghost not only helped me get the amulet from Pandarus, but he helped me stop this Naga on a rampage in the sewer!" He gestured to the ice block. "So if a dragon can go bad, then a ghost could turn out to be a good guy don't you think!?" Neither dragon seemed ready to answer the young irate dragon.

"I understand your anger Jake. It has been a long day." He then gestured him to the door. "You should head home to rest."

Jake looked at his grandfather who didn't seem angry at his outburst at all before giving the Councilors one last angry glare. "I gotcha gramps..." He trailed off as he changed back and opened the door. He slammed it behind.

"Yesh... talk about tension.." Fu remarked as he found himself alone with the three dragons.

* * *

Jake spent the rest of the night and most of the next day in a foul mood. He waved off his friends who were headed to the skate park, while he continued on to meet with his grandfather who insisted they should talk about last night. At this point he really didn't care. Danny was a cool guy, and knew exactly how it felt to deal with more than the average teen every day. He opened the door to the shop to see his grandfather counting the drawer with a smile on his face. "Hey G... What are you so happy about?" Jake almost snapped thinking back to how he'd done nothing to defend Danny last night.

"Oh, just taking in the rewards of a good day of business."

Jake scowled. "You mean all that stuff Danny helped you fix right?" He recalled with a pointed tone.

"Yes." Lao Shi responded with a strangely contented tone.

It irked Jake to no end how his grandfather didn't seem guilty at all that he thanked Danny by let him get sent back to the Infinite Realms because the dragon Council said so. "I can't believe you G!-"

He started before Fu Dog dashed through from the back with 2 game consoles. "Check this out! He fixed both Game Station XLs with parts from 1 first gen Game Station!" He raved as he set them on the counter with the cords on top.

"That is perfect Fu Dog, I had just sold the last console a few minutes ago." He directed him to the empty shelf labeled Game Systems.

"Whoa! Can't keep this stuff in stock!" He brought them over enthusiastically while Jake started to take note of the newer stock. He'd thought they had already sold out of most of the stuff Danny fixed yesterday.

"Okay, so that's it for what I can fix. You should keep the others in the back for parts."

Jake turned the familiar voice and was surprised to see Danny in his human form giving a list to his grandfather. "Danny!? I thought you went back to that ghost world?" He asked as he ran up to the counter in excited confusion.

Danny gave a nod. "Yeah I did. Dora was able to get the amulet out of me, and then I came back this morning."

"But how did you... I though the Dragon council.."

"I understand your confusion Jake. You see since the ghosts had left on their own the Councilor's believed their intervention was unnecessary. I was able to convince them that the American Dragon was fully capable in managing even ghostly affairs since they are still part of the magical community."

Danny looked at him distastefully. "Even if it was a good loop hole, I'm still not a magical creature."

Lao Shi shrugged. "Of course, but as I was saying Jake. As long as you keep ghosts from our world, then they do not feel they should intervene in your duties." The old man explained with a grin of victory.

"But G... What about Danny? He's a ghost.. or a half ghost in our world." Jake pointed out with a more amicable expression.

"Ghost?" Lao Shi wondered as he looked around. "I see no ghost Jake. Are you sure you got enough rest last night?" He insisted with a teasing tone of ignorance.

Jake grinned at that. "You rock gramps."

"I know." He bragged as he looked down the list of what was sure to be part of a booming business week.

"Well whatever rules aside, I needed to come back to check out of my hotel room anyway." He then looked to Fu Dog. "Plus to pick up a special souvenir."

The Shar Pei finished placing the merchandise and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh right, I got what you're lookin for." He dashed into the back and returned with what looked like a small snow globe only it looked purple and had nothing in it. He held it up to Danny with a confident expression. "Here you go, one specially customized Lumen Orb. Good for diming the light in any room no matter how many windows." He then leaned in with a sly expression. "Especially good for setting the mood in the middle of the day."

"Or for a girl who's not a morning person when her parents insist on prying open the curtains if she sleeps past noon." Danny corrected with a minor blush on his face. "Anyway, sorry to get going even though you just got here Jake, but I need to get back home." He insisted as he picked up his bag. He then pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "But feel free to call if you have any ghost problems or," He continued with a shrug. "Maybe we can hang out some time."

Jake took it happily. "Of course, and don't hesitate to call the Amdrag if you need any help either. Drop a line if you hit the town again."

"As long as you don't shove me in one of those ghost ball things again." He joked back as he headed out the door with his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh I'm gonna miss that kid." Fu commented with longing as he looked at the repaired electronics around the store.

"Perhaps he would be interested in a part time summer job?" Lao Shi wondered aloud as he stroked his beard.

"Yeah, I guess once this stuff is sold we'll have to go to, 'Canal Street Electronics, almost never have customers' or something." Jake remarked in amusement.

* * *

 **So that's the end. I'm sorry to those who expected more but this wasn't supposed to be some epic story. Just something small like and animated two-parter or something. If your curious about the councilors I used their season one forms because of Andam's quad wings. He looked fiercer with them. Thanks for reading and if you like Kim Possible I'm posting a short cross over for that one next.**

 **As always reviews or any comments are appreciated.=^-^=**


End file.
